Elements
by Maz Kazama
Summary: Brennan is captured and taken to fight in an arena. Yes, I know this has been done many times before but this is my take on it. My first Mutant X fanfiction. R for violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Mutant X is not mine, never has been, probably never will be. Please don't sue me, I'm just writing this for fun and not getting any profit.   
  
Brennan could feel himself fading as he poured every inch of strength he possessed into the endless stream of electricity pouring from his fingers. The huge mutant in front of him was hardly phased by the blasts and was slowly making his way forward through the storm.   
  
Shalimar stood a little way away clutching her injured ankle, the molecular they were fighting had been more than a match for her, batting her to the floor like she was nothing, she had barely had time to crawl away to safety before the huge man started attacking Jesse who had massed, trying to distract him long enough for Shalimar to escape. Emma was cradling Jesse to her chest, the younger molecular had been no match for the larger mutant who had beaten him severely, breaking many of his ribs with a huge massed fist, before knocking him into an unconscious heap against the wall. Brennan was the only was the only one standing now, but it appeared as though his blasts were having little effect and he was tiring fast.   
  
"Come on Brennan." Shalimar urged silently. "You can do this."  
  
Brennan screamed as he dredged up every reserve he had, hitting the massed man in front of him with every ounce of strength within him and then some. His eyes were starting to roll back in his head and he jumped a little when his knees buckled and he fell on his knees in front of the huge man. Still he didn't break the coils of electricity, he had no idea where he was aiming now, his vision was hazy and impaired by the sweat dripping into his eyes. In fact, everything was getting darker he thought as the sparks around his fingers spluttered out and his aching body connected with the floor.   
  
"Brennan!" A voice screamed, but the young elemental wasn't sure who had called his name. He lay weakly on his side, his eyes slowly closing as he prepared to slip into unconsciousness. "Brennan...Oh God Brennan...look out!" The voice screamed again and Brennan cracked an eye open only to be greeted with the looming figure of the elemental standing over his exhausted form.  
  
"That all you got pretty boy?" The man sneered in a gravely voice, picking Brennan up by his throat. Brennan choked weakly, tugging in vain at the man's hand which was crushing his windpipe.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar screamed, her eyes glowing feral as she pushed the pain in her ankle away. All that mattered was getting to Brennan before the man choked him to death. The agony in her ankle was unspeakable but Shalimar pushed it down, her protective feral instincts forcing her to carry on, she was the Alpha of the pack and one of her cubs was in danger. "Brennan, I'm coming!" She yelled as she made her painfully slow progress towards her friend who was barely holding on to consciousness, his face turning a disturbing shade of blue.   
  
Brennan could hear a voice in the background but he couldn't make out the words over the pounding of his heart and his own choking gasps. Weakly he tried to prise the hand off his throat once more, unable to create even the smallest spark of electricity to aid him. Just as he felt himself slipping away, the hand released him and he fell to the floor. Dragging in sobbing, painful gasps of air, Brennan tried to push off the ground to alleviate some of the pressure off his aching chest but he was simply too exhausted to move and he flinched involuntarily when the man approached again, he swivelled his head away, only to see Shalimar mere metres away from him, she had fallen and was clutching her ankle and he called out weakly to her.   
  
"Sh-Shal..." He coughed, stretching one hand out to her. "H-help me...p-please help m-me..."  
  
Shalimar sobbed helplessly as Brennan brokenly begged her for help. She had tried to reach him, she really had but the pain was just too much. Emma was putting everything she had into keeping the unconscious Jesse alive, she had to keep him asleep so he didn't move, not even an inch, the smallest twitch could sending one of the shattered fragments of his ribs into his heart. Brennan was on his own.   
  
"Brennan!" She called out desperately as the molecular kicked her friend viscously in his ribs with a massed leg. "No!" She screamed as the man continued the beating, with each hit, Brennan choked out a scream of pain. "Oh God stop it!" Shalimar called out to Brennan's aggressor. "Please...he's had enough....can't you see he's had enough?!" She screamed but the mysterious mutant paid no attention. Shalimar closed her eyes and tried to think where this mission had gone so badly wrong. They had heard rumours of a mutant gang who had been going around town, trashing places, robbing banks...amateur stuff really Shalimar had thought...apparently not. They had come to the warehouse, which was apparently the gang's hideout, and found this monstrosity of a mutant waiting for them. An agonising cry brought Shalimar back to her senses and she cried out in anguish as the she saw the mutant wrench Brennan's shoulder out of socket.   
  
Brennan screamed as the molecular wrenched his shoulder out of socket, he thought, maybe for a split second, he had died as white hot pain lanced up and down his arm. He landed hard on the floor with another cry. He felt so hurt, every part of him ached and his useless limbs felt like lead, he could barely comprehend what was happening to him but he felt confused as to why the others weren't helping.  
  
"Shal..." He croaked. "Pl-please help me Shal." He stuttered. "Oh God Shal...it hurts!" He screamed as the molecular started another assault on his battered body.  
  
Shalimar wasn't aware that she was crying until she saw the tears drip onto the hard concrete floor. She couldn't bear to hear Brennan's broken, confused pleas for help as he was slowly beaten to death beneath the evil molecular's fists. So she bowed her head, trying to block out the sounds of Brennan's tormented cries. She winced when she heard a 'thump' but feral hearing kicked in and she recognised that the sound was too deep for someone of Brennan's weight and she looked up hopefully. Her heart leapt when she saw the molecular lying motionless on the floor and she began to look around for Brennan. It was then that she really started to panic. She couldn't find Brennan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fenn watched as Brennan stirred a little, immediately moaning in pain and trying to sit up.   
  
"Hey, easy...easy..." Fenn soothed quietly as Brennan half opened one of his eyes, his pupils dilated far too much for Fenn's liking. Brennan moaned again softly and tried to sit up.  
  
"Wh'r..." He slurred but Fenn pushed him gently back down to the bed with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Shhh." He soothed. "Don't talk. You're safe now. Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered. "You're safe..."   
  
Brennan listened to the man's gentle voice as he began to drift off again. He wanted to know more but he was just so tired and everything hurt so much. He listened again to the man's words. He was safe. He let that thought soothe him as he exhaled slowly, his head turning away as he fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
"How is he?" A female voice asked. Fenn turned around to be greeted with a long, black haired wind elemental.  
  
"Hey Sara." Fenn said in greeting. "He's just resting." He said indicating to Brennan. "He's been in and out all night. He's pretty confused, I don't think he can remember much."  
  
"That good huh?" Sara asked weakly. "How long do you think they'll give him?"   
  
"I don't know..." Fenn shook his head, "But I doubt it'll be long enough."  
  
"How long do you think he'll last, can he fight?" Sara asked gingerly, wiping a damp lock of hair away from Brennan's sweat drenched forehead.   
  
"He can fight...but in this condition, I'll be surprised if he can even last a minute in there." Fenn sighed, jumping when Brennan gave a soft moan.   
  
Brennan grimaced as he woke again, he still hurt, it was hard to breathe, even harder than before. He was lying on a hard floor but there was something soft under his head. He tried to look up but lifting his head suddenly seemed like a lot of effort. He opened his mouth to speak but somewhere, someone beat him to it.  
  
"Don't talk." The voice said gently. "Just rest now." Brennan nodded, he wanted to speak but he was already fading out again and he soon found himself back in the oblivion where he was spending most of his time these days.   
  
"Shalimar?" Brennan mumbled, stirring slightly. He immediately regretted moving as his body screamed at him and he moaned softly in pain. He panicked when he saw two people leaning over him and tried to curl up, away from them. "Please...no more..." He begged, clutching his ribs.  
  
"Shhh." Sara soothed, gently running a hand over Brennan's cheek. "We're not here to hurt you." Brennan looked up, one of his eyes swollen shut, the other blurry and unfocused.  
  
"Th'r was....a-a mutant..." Brennan slurred. "I tried t-to stop him but-"  
  
"It's alright." Fenn said. "He's gone now."   
  
"Shal..." Brennan said urgently. "Shal was there...she wouldn't help...I couldn't stop him and she was hurt and..."  
  
"It's okay." Sara said. "We'll take care of it." Brennan nodded a little.  
  
"M'thirsty..." He slurred.   
  
Sara and Fenn winced at Brennan's words, they had no doubt he was thirsty and they knew he needed fluids, the problem was, they had no fluids to give.  
  
"I know, I know." Sara said sympathetically. "We'll get you water soon."   
  
"Wh-who are you?" Brennan stammered as he slowly became more awake. "Where am I?"  
  
"My name is Fenn." Brennan looked at the man who had spoken, it was like looking at a negative of himself. This man had the lightest blonde hair he had ever seen and piercing light blue eyes. His skin was pale, marred by a few small cuts and brown, fading bruises. "And this is Sara." Fenn continued, indicating to the tall, black haired woman near him.   
  
"You're mutants?" Brennan asked hopefully, relaxing when Fenn nodded.   
  
"Someone's coming." Sara said urgently.   
  
"Go to sleep." Fenn urged to Brennan, "They'll make you fight otherwise." Brennan was confused with Fenn's words but he closed his eyes anyway, trying to remain still and lessen his laboured breathing.   
  
Sara looked up warily at the guard as he made his way towards her.  
  
"You!" The guard snarled. "Get out of here, I told you to leave hours ago."  
  
"Sorry." Sara mumbled, walking out behind the guard to two other guards who slapped her in handcuffs and escorted her away from Fenn who watched her walk away with mournful eyes before turning his attention to the guard in front of Brennan. The guard was shaking Brennan's dislocated shoulder and Brennan snapped awake, screaming in agony and thrashing weakly. An errant spark leapt from his fingers and the guard jumped back, before snarling and shocking Brennan with a tazer. Brennan screamed hoarsely, and fell limp on the table, whimpering under his breath.   
  
"Well, looks like you want to fight huh punk?" The guard sneered, backhanding Brennan's cheek.  
  
"No, please." Fenn spoke up. "He's not ready."  
  
"No-one asked you , Blondie!" The guard sneered again.   
  
"Please..." Fenn tried again. "He can't even stand. He can barely speak!"   
  
"Well...one of you has got to fight tonight and you don't look to good yourself." The guard laughed.  
  
"I'll do it." Fenn said determinedly. "Just...let him sleep, please." The guard nodded, giving Brennan a kick to his ribs before he left.  
  
"You'd best get ready." The guard laughed. "You don't have long."   
  
Brennan looked up at Fenn, not really understanding what he had heard, he had nearly passed out after the shock from the tazer, and the recent kick to his ribs hurt him more than he wanted to admit, his shoulder was killing too.   
  
"Wh...what happened?" He coughed as Fenn approached, it was then that Brennan realised Fenn wasn't wearing a shirt, he lifted his head up as little, realising Fenn's shirt was under his head. "Y'r shirt..." He slurred.   
  
"That doesn't matter." Fenn said quickly, "He shocked you, are you alright?"   
  
"It shouldn't have hurt me..." Brennan mumbled.   
  
"I know, you're just hurt at the minute." Brennan nodded, jumping when a harsh alarm sounded. "Oh man..." Fenn said. Brennan jumped again when powerful jets of water started pouring from the ceiling. He hated being wet more than anything in the world, from the looks of it, he thought, it seemed as though Fenn felt the same way. Within minutes the sprinklers had stopped but Brennan and Fenn were both soaked. Fenn was shaking his head fiercely, trying to dry it a little.   
  
"I hate being wet." Brennan moaned, his teeth chattering a little. A small layer of water had appeared on the cell floor and Brannan was freezing.  
  
"I know, it's a electricity/fire elemental thing. They keep us in the worst conditions possible here so we don't get strong enough to try and escape."  
  
"Where are we?" Brennan asked but his question was left unanswered as a guard appeared at the cell door, unlocking it and dragging Fenn out.  
  
"Wait!" Brennan called weakly. "Wh-where are you going? What's happening?"   
  
"Shut up, punk!" The guard spat back, chaining Fenn's hands together before marching him off away from the rows of cells. Confused Brennan tried to stand, shakily making his way to his feet before falling back down, hitting his head hard against the wall and he was once again back in the arms of unconsciousness.   
  
Fenn gasped when he was pushed back into the cell, Brennan was laying motionless on his back, his dislocated shoulder laying at an odd angle to the rest of his body.   
  
"Hey Blondie, looks like your boyfriend took a tumble." The guard laughed as he unchained Fenn's hands and pushed him back into the cell. Fenn immediately fell to Brennan's side, tapping his cheek lightly.  
  
"Come on..." He urged, pausing when he realised he didn't even know the young elemental's name, he made a mental note ask later and then continued trying to rise his friend from his unconscious state. Fenn sighed a relieved sigh when Brennan opened his eyes. "Hey..." He said gently.  
  
"Fenn?" Brennan asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah...what happened?"   
  
"I fell..." Brennan mumbled.   
  
"Yeah, I got that..." Fenn laughed weakly. Brennan smiled a little and looked up into Fenn's face. It was only then he noticed the young elemental's swollen eye and split lip.  
  
"What happened to your face?" He asked, reaching up with a trembling arm.  
  
"It's nothing." Fenn reassured, clutching Brennan's hand in his own, but Brennan was feeling a little stronger now and he shook his head.   
  
"No. What happened?" He insisted, coughing a little but determination still shining fiercely in his slightly glazed eyes.  
  
"Listen..." Said Fenn gently. "You're tired, rest..."  
  
"No." Brennan said determinedly. "I want to know. I want to know where I am. I want to know Fenn. I want to know everything." Fenn sighed resignedly and sat down on the wet concrete.  
  
"Okay..." He sighed again "Here's the deal..." 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm in a slave camp?!" Brennan exclaimed, immediately regretting the action as he wrapped his good arm around his rib cage and curled up slightly.  
  
"Not exactly..." Fenn sighed. "Look, I know this is hard to understand, but you have to calm down." Brennan closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I don't believe this." He sighed.   
  
"It's okay." Fenn said gently but Brennan shook his head again.  
  
"There is nothing okay about this situation!" Brennan exclaimed, exploding into another bout of coughs.   
  
"I know, I know Brennan. I've been living here for the past year." Fenn said agitatedly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry man..." Brennan said sighing, he knew Fenn had gone out of his way to provide as much comfort and care as he could. "I know this isn't your fault."  
  
"That's okay." Fenn said, smiling. "We'll get out of here somehow."  
  
"I'm not gonna kill anyone." Brennan said determinedly.   
  
"We all feel that way at first..." Fenn said ruefully, moving to the wall and then sliding bonelessly down it until he was seated on the wet concrete.  
  
"I mean it." Brennan said determinedly.   
  
"I know you do." Fenn sighed. "How's your ribs?" He said changing the subject quickly.   
  
"Fine." Brennan said automatically, rolling his eyes at Fenn's sceptical look. "Okay, they hurt like Hell." He admitted, dropping his head to his chest.  
  
"Your shoulder?" Fenn inquired.   
  
"It's okay." Brennan assured. Moving it a little for Fenn to see. "Honestly."  
  
"They'll make you fight soon." Fenn said warily. "Are you up to it?"  
  
"I'll fight..." Brennan said slowly. "But I won't kill."   
  
"Brennan, don't you understand? There's no other way to get out of here, 10 kills, that's the only way out."  
  
"It can't be." Brennan said firmly. "What if we all refuse to fight? They can't do anything then can they?"  
  
"Brennan, in there I won't be able to look out for you." Fenn gestured to the ring. "But in this place it won't do you any favours to help people. Just bear that in mind. There's no way in Hell they're going to be sympathetic to you just because you're all beat up."   
  
"You can't all be that heartless." Brennan mumbled.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Fenn raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"   
  
"Well, you helped me, didn't you?"  
  
"Brennan that's....that's different, you me...we're the same, you know?" Fenn seemed to be struggling for words, Brennan thought as he began slowly drifting off. Whilst his wounds were healing, he was still weak and his newly acquired head injury wasn't helping matters. "I couldn't let them do to you what they did to me..." Fenn continued. "It was just to clear my conscience." He said firmly. "Nothing more."  
  
"'Least you..." Brennan yawned a little before trying again. "'Least you still have a conscience..."  
  
Sara rapped lightly on the bars of Fenn and Brennan's cell. Brennan was stretched out asleep, Fenn's shirt had been tied around his ribs to make a make-shift bandage so Brennan rested his head on Fenn's shoulder. Fenn was sat up with his back to the wall, his head hanging limply on his neck, his chin to his chest. Sara smiled, in a place like this, friendship was rare, Brennan was lucky to have someone like Fenn looking after him, she thought as she watched Brennan's bruised chest slowly rising and falling.   
  
"Fenn." She hissed, blowing a cold draft of air from her fingers, through the bars, to Fenn's face. Fenn shivered a little and then fluttered awake.  
  
"What Sara?" He grumbled. "It's the middle of the night..." Fenn moved a little and then noticed Brennan's head resting limply on his shoulder. Gently he lifted Brennan's head and moved it to his lap, Brennan didn't even stir.  
  
"Fenn, I got nine kills!" Sara said excitedly, "The next match and I'm out!" She said triumphantly.   
  
"Sara, that's great!" Fenn said happily. "But, couldn't it have waited 'till morning?"  
  
"Fenn..." Sara was suddenly serious. "I have to fight Brennan."  
  
"What?!" Fenn exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. "Oh God no..."  
  
"Fenn, I will kill him to get out of here."   
  
"I know you will Sara, I don't blame you but..."  
  
"Listen, I don't know if I can beat him as he is though..." Sara interrupted.  
  
"You want me to..."  
  
"Just...weaken him a bit." Sara said. "Then I can win. I'll get you out Fenn." She reassured. "Once I'm free, I'll get you out. You're my brother Fenn, this guy, he's just a stranger." Fenn took one look at Brennan's sleeping form and then back up to his sister. "Fenn..." Sara began gently. "I know you care for him but please...just think about it, alright?" Fenn nodded numbly, Brennan suddenly seeming so much more vulnerable in his sleeping state.  
  
Fenn was sat up against the wall, wide awake this time, when Brennan awoke. Brennan opened one eye fully, the other one still to swollen for him to crack it open more than a slit. Yet as he turned his head, Fenn could see the relief in Brennan's gaze when the young elemental set eyes on his friend. It broke his heart.   
  
"Brennan..." He began slowly. "You...you have to fight next."  
  
"I do?" Brennan ran a hand through his hair. "Shit."  
  
"Brennan...I..." Fenn started helplessly. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's not your fault..." Brennan said quietly.  
  
"No." Said Fenn moving towards Brennan. "I'm sorry." He repeated as he kicked Brennan hard in the stomach, re-breaking all of his newly healed ribs. Brennan choked a scream, doubling over and collapsing to the floor.   
  
"F-Fenn?" He stammered as Fenn approached him again with another kick, this time to his head. Brennan's head snapped back violently, crashing into the wall. Brennan moaned a little, small, coloured dots were flashing in his vision and his panic was escalating. Desperately, he lashed out with a bolt of lightning which hit Fenn dead on the chest, sending him stumbling back a few paces.   
  
"Please Brennan." Fenn said tearfully. "Don't fight this. I'm so sorry, but, you'll understand soon." He said as he punched Brennan's face, sending his head to one side. After about five minutes Brennan passed out, still whimpering in pain even in his unconscious state. Fenn moved to the other side of the cell, as far away from the his wounded friend as possible and didn't intervene when the guards picked Brennan up and by the shoulders and dragged him away to the arena where he would fight for his life.  
  
Sara watched as Brennan was thrown to the floor in front of her. He was awake now but barely coherent as he tried to push off the ground. Sara gasped when Brennan made it to his knees and then, slowly, rose up on one knee and then the other, dragging his body up slowly until he was standing up straight. He shakily moved into a shallow stance, lightning flickering irregularly around his clenched fists.  
  
"Brennan..." Sara began helplessly as Brennan swayed a little on his feet. Brennan simply shook his head a lashed out with a tesla coil aimed straight at Sara's head. Sara dropped to the floor to avoid it, bouncing up gracefully and retaliating with a blast of hot air. Which slammed into Brennan's torso and sent him flying backwards into the steel caging that surrounded the sandy fighting area. The crowd was cheering now, as Brennan struggled once again to get to his feet. Sara winced as dragged himself up for more, quickly, she churned up a whirlwind at his feet which sent grains of sand flying into Brennan's eyes. Brennan screamed and placed the heels of his hands against his eyes, lightning exploded from his form and the whirlwind suddenly became an electrically charged cyclone. Sara gasped in shock, this had never happened to her before, and the lapse in concentration cost her her control of the cyclone which was now racing towards her at an alarming rate. Clapping her hands together she created a wave of air sending it away from her at the last minute and straight into Brennan's battered body. Brennan gasped as the cyclone engulfed him and suddenly he couldn't breathe, the electricity didn't bother him but he couldn't get a breath of air and his vision was beginning to fade.   
  
"Shalimar!" He yelled hoarsely, praying that somewhere the feral would be able to hear. "Jesse..." He said quieter as his body impacted the floor and his last words were barely more than a whisper. "I'm sorry." Sara waited a second before she ended the cyclone. The crowd were cheering even louder as Brennan lay motionless on the sandy ground, his chest still. Sara never took her eyes of Brennan as she was led away, she had got her freedom at the price of a friend's life, suddenly, her freedom seemed...tainted. 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay aniki, this chapter's specially for you. :) Enjoy.**

Emma watched as Jesse's eyes slowly fluttered open. She immediately sensed panic from him and sent calming thoughts to try and soothe him.   
  
"It's okay Jesse." She said gently as Jesse took in the restraints on his body. A metal bar went across his chest and one across his shoulder's in order to keep him as immobile as possible, Adam had managed to wire the young molecular's ribs together but didn't want Jesse moving until they had healed. "It's alright." Emma reassured, "They're just so you don't hurt yourself okay? You're at Sanctuary now, you're safe." Jesse nodded a little and Emma sensed some of his panic easing.  
  
"Brennan?" He asked warily. "Emma, Brennan was..."  
  
"I know, I know." Emma said quietly. "That's not your problem right now Jesse." She said gently. "Don't think about that." She added, taking in Jesse's current condition. The young molecular looked bad, she thought, as she studied Jesse's face. He had a viscously swollen eye and a split down his lip. His jaw was cracked and his pupil, the pupil she could actually see, was dilated too much, indicating a heavy concussion. His chest was almost completely black with bruising and Jesse's laboured breathing hinted at a punctured lung.  
  
"Shal?" He asked.   
  
"Right here." Said Shalimar gently as she entered the room.   
  
"Shal? God, I'm sorry Shal..." Jesse mumbled. "I tried to..."   
  
"You saved me." Said Shalimar firmly, taking Jesse's shaking hand in her own. "Thank you." She said sincerely, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.   
  
"Shal...d-don't cry." Jesse hitched as his body tensed at a fresh wave of pain. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Bre-"  
  
"No." Shalimar cut Jesse off. "Don't you dare apologise. You saved my life Jesse...all this..." Shalimar swept her hand over Jesse's battered form. "...this is because of me. I should be the one apologising."  
  
"Hey, letlet's just call it even..." Jesse smile weakly, wincing at the pain in his jaw.  
  
"Okay." Shalimar smiled a watery smile, tracing her finger lightly across Jesse's jaw.   
  
"Shal..." Jesse could feel himself slipping away and he desperately tried to get the word out. "Ppromise me you'll find Brennan." He said desperately.  
  
"I promise...I promise we'll try." Shalimar mumbled. Jesse sighed as he slowly lapsed back into unconsciousness, it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear but his strength was drained and he slowly found himself adrift in unconsciousness.

..........................................  
  
Shalimar leaned in close to the huge mutant who was now strapped to one of the operating tables at.   
  
"Who-are-you?" She spat slowly, her eyes glowing feral as she stared deep into the mutant's face.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" The mutant spat back, leering at Shalimar.   
  
"Because..." Shalimar began menacingly. "I don't take too kindly to people who beat up my friends, but I really hate people who try to kill them....you don't want to be one of the people I hate right now." She hissed. "So maybe if you tell me what I want to know I might not kill you as slowly as I was planning." She finished, an image of Brennan's face, tinted blue, as he tried to get a breath of air into his abused lungs manifesting in her mind.   
  
"Look, I don't know who took your friend." The mutant insisted.   
  
"Oh, isn't that a shame?" Shalimar mocked. "What do you know?" She asked.   
  
"Okay, listen. The mutant said panicking, "I got employed by a group of mutants, criminals, they knew you were coming after them so they paid me to protect them from you. That's all I was doing there, I swear." The mutant said, breathing a little shallower than normal.   
  
"Emma?" Shalimar asked, turning to her friend who was stood a little way, away.   
  
"He's telling the truth." Emma said affirmatively, "Or what he believes to be the truth."  
  
"Fine." Shalimar spat. "Don't think we're finished with you..." She said, turning to the scared mutant on the table. "When Jesse gets better I'm sure he'll have a few things to say as well." She added before walking away, Emma and Adam following close behind.   
  
.................................

Jesse watched as the huge mutant knocked Shalimar to the floor and slowly began to advance on the injured feral who was clutching her ankle as she lay prone on the ground. Darting into action he rushed into the enemy molecular with a massed shoulder which only served to catch his opponents attention instead of sending him to the floor as it was intended to. Jesse slowly began to back away as the mutant began focusing on him, his instincts racing, Jesse chose to fight rather than flee, and he swung out with a massed fist, which connected with the man's rock solid abdomen. The mutant retaliated with a punch of his own, aimed at Jesse's head, Jesse phased, dodging the first hit but he didn't even see the second punch coming, aimed straight at his ribcage. He screamed as the fist connected and suddenly he could hear voices all around him.  
  
"Jesse, Jesse it's okay, you're dreaming."  
  
"Jesse wake up."  
  
"Jesse, relax." Slowly, warily, Jesse cracked one eye open and was greeted with a hazy image of some faces staring down at him.  
  
"Jesse, it was just a dream, son." Adam reassured, placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "You're at Sanctuary, you're safe." He continued.   
  
"He was here..." Jesse panted. "He was..."  
  
"No, Jesse, you were dreaming." Shalimar said, placing her hand on Jesse's forehead.   
  
"Stay with me?" Jesse asked. "Just-just in case he comes again."   
  
"Sure we will." Sad Shalimar, giving Adam a questioning look as Jesse slowly slipped away.  
  
"Pain delusion." Said Adam by way of explanation, "It's perfectly normal."  
  
"Jesse..." Said Emma in anguish, running a hand through Jesse's hair. "We're all staying right here..."


	5. Chapter 5

Fenn's face went pale when Brennan's lifeless body was thrown into his cell.  
  
"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Blondie." The guard laughed as he closed the door. "They'll be coming to pick him up in a minute." Fenn immediately rushed to Brennan's side, he smiled when he felt a pulse but his face drained of colour when he realised Brennan wasn't breathing, frantically he began mouth to mouth, all the time pleading with Brennan to start breathing. He gave a triumphant cry when Brennan spluttered and coughed, dragging air into his deprived lungs.   
  
"Oh thank God." Fenn gasped as Brennan's breathing settled into a rhythm, the young elemental was still wheezing occasionally but at least he was breathing in and out Fenn reasoned as he moved on to check Brennan's other injuries. He assumed his sister had been freed, after all, Brennan must have looked dead lying on the floor, not breathing. The fact that his sister was free gave him hope, maybe she could spring him and Brennan out of the hellhole they were stuck in. He swore when he took in Brennan's ribcage, he winced when he realised he was the one who had inflicted the injuries. There were bruises all over Brennan's body, one side of his face was a deep, angry purple. There were several small cuts on his face and red weals on his arms which promised to blossom into bruises in a couple of hours. "Bren?" He asked gently, cursing when Brennan didn't wake. "Come on Brennan." He urged, smiling when Brennan groggily came to. "Hey..." Said Fenn gently, jumping when Brennan scrambled away from him.   
  
"No more..." Brennan was mumbling, his breaths shallow and fast. He was back up flat against the wall now, looking around warily.   
  
"Brennan..." Fenn began shakily. "Brennan, you're hurt and..."  
  
"Stay away from me..." Brennan murmured, lightning sparking to life at his fingertips.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Fenn said gently but this time his calming tone had no effect on Brennan who was regarding him with hate-filled, suspicious eyes-his trust had been shattered after Fenn's beating and the pain was making him slightly irrational.  
  
"I'm warning you..." Brennan said, slightly louder than before but his voice was still little more than a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Brennan...at least get some sleep okay?" Fenn pleaded. "You're exhausted...Hell, you just nearly died!" Brennan looked over to Fenn, Fenn could almost see the wheels turning in his friend's head as he weighed up the possibilities. Eventually, pure exhaustion must have won Brennan over because he sighed lightly and then tried to lie down, gasping in pain with every agonising movement before finally settling down into the most comfortable position he could find and drifting into an uneasy doze.  
  
................................  
  
"What the Hell?" Brennan awoke to the sounds of guards shouting, he didn't think he had been asleep for long because most of his cuts were still bleeding. Groggily he lifted his head up and stared, with glazed eyes, at the two-or was there three?-guards just outside his cell. "She killed him!" The guard yelled, Brennan ducked his head down against the noise.  
  
"I know, I know..." The other guard replied hastily. "He must have resuscitated himself somehow..."  
  
"That's a load of Bull." The first guard spat. "People don't just 'resuscitate themselves....not without..." The guard turned his head and trained his eyes on Fenn, "...a little help." Fenn backed away instinctively, despite the thick steel bars separating himself from the guards.   
  
"He wasn't breathing..." Fenn started shakily. "I had to-"  
  
"You didn't have to do anything!" The guard snapped, pressing a button on a remote clipped to the back trousers. Immediately the sprinklers activated, Brennan groaned and tried to move to the corner of the cell but it was eventually too much effort and he just lay flat on his stomach. Defensively, Fenn moved in front of Brennan, wiping wet locks of blonde hair from his eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey." The second guard said hastily, "Let's just tell the boss about this, okay?" He continued. After a while, the second guard nodded, walking away from the cell, warily keeping his eyes trained on Brennan. Before finally turning and walking away leaving two very scared mutants in his wake.  
  
..............................  
  
"Well, well, you are full of surprises aren't you Mr Mulwray?" Brennan lifted his head up at the sound of his name being called.  
  
"How do you..." He began but it seemed like too much effort to continue so he let his head drop to the wet concrete floor of his cell. He was still soaking wet, he felt weak and cold and....he thought as the man began to unlock the cell door...scared.   
  
"Oh, I know more about you than you think Brennan." The man laughed moving across the floor to where Brennan lay. Brennan moaned and tried to pull himself to a stand but the man kept him down by pacing his boot on Brennan's bare, exposed chest. There wasn't enough pressure to hurt but Brennan knew, if he moved, that would change very suddenly. Out of the corner of his Brennan could see Fenn move to towards him but he stopped when Brennan's captor held up a hand signalling for him to stop. Brennan didn't need Emma to sense that this man was very powerful. "I knew I'd made a good choice choosing you." The man continued.  
  
"Wh...why me?" Brennan managed to choke out. "Shal-Shal fights better..." He coughed, immediately regretting his words the moment he spoke them. "Don't take her!" He cried desperately, grabbing the man's trouser leg. "Don't take her..." He said, again, his energy starting to fade.   
  
"Now, now Mr. Mulwray." The man laughed, "There's no need to worry, the pretty little feral won't be harmed. Strong as she is, she has none of the flair, none of the...excitement of your powers." The man said, an eerie glint in his eyes. "The spectators come to watch supernatural powers." He continued. "Not martial arts."   
  
"Wh-why me?" Brennan repeated his question from earlier, his pain beginning to escalate in his awkward position.   
  
"Oh believe you me Brennan, we've had our eye's on you for a while now." The man laughed. "See Fenn here..." The man gestured to Fenn who was stood a few metres away, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "...has been more than a match for all our other competitors." The man continued. "But you...you're one of the most powerful elementals out there, so I'm going to arrange the most..." The man raised his eyebrows, "...electrifying match yet." Fenn and Brennan exchanged worried looks as realization began to set in. "That's right boys." The man smiled and laughed, "So it's time you two were parted...I wouldn't want anyone to have an advantage now would I?" He asked, staring down at Brennan's black and blue chest and somehow Fenn knew that the man knew he had caused those injuries. Frowning, he looked around for some sort of security camera but the man just laughed and shook his head. "I see everything Fenn..." He said mysteriously before picking Brennan up off the floor, draping the elemental's good arm around his shoulders and helping him out of the cell.   
  
Fenn watched as Brennan was led away, with surprising gentleness.  
  
"Guess they don't want to harm their million dollar fighter." He thought bitterly, sitting down on the hard concrete floor and placing his head in his hands. It was only then, trapped in a four by four metre cell, soaking wet and all alone did he realise how hopeless his situation really was. 


	6. Chapter 6

Adam ran a hand through his hair as he ran yet another search on anywhere Brennan could be located. Everyone was getting extremely worried, even Jesse who, while barely coherent most of the time, could feel the anxiety in the atmosphere. Shalimar had taken to interrogating the captured mutant more and more while Emma focused on keeping everyone else's emotions out of her head. And Adam...Adam chose this....to bury himself in work, by focusing on something, he could forget about everything else....at least that was the theory. Images and flashes of Brennan kept invading his consciousness. He saw Brennan and Jesse fighting Eckhart's men, the way Brennan handled the bo staff with ease, Brennan laughing and joking with his friends.   
  
"Damn it." Adam cursed, slamming his fist down on the desk. "Damn it Brennan, where are you?" He said, quieter than before.   
  
"No luck?" Emma asked as she entered the room, immediately feeling the frustration radiating from Adam.   
  
"Nothing..." Adam said shaking his head. "I don't understand this..." He sighed. "I've tried every contact available and still...nothing." Adam took a sip of his stone-cold coffee and sat back in the chair. "How's Shalimar doing?" He asked, trying to brighten the mood.  
  
"Not well." Emma said resignedly. "But on the bright side, Jesse's getting better." She smiled.   
  
"Yeah?" Adam asked raising his eyebrows. "I think I'll go see him."  
  
....................  
  
"Jesse?" Adam said gently, shaking Jesse's shoulder a little and smiling when a bleary set of blue eyes gazed up at him. "Hey son..." He said quietly as Jesse's eyes tried to focus on him.  
  
"Ad'm?" Jesse slurred, "Ad'm, whr's Brenn'n?" He stammered. Adam winced, even wracked with agony and barely conscious, Jesse's first thoughts were concern for his friends.   
  
"Brennan's not here right now Jesse." Adam said slowly, clearly so Jesse could understand.  
  
"Is he hurt?" Jesse said warily.  
  
"I don't-" Adam sighed, "I don't know Jesse."  
  
"It..." Jesse tensed for a second. "It hurts Adam."  
  
"I know." Adam said resignedly, "But you have to keep fighting, okay?" Jesse nodded, his eyes beginning to drift closed.  
  
"'M tired Adam." He said wearily. "'M really tired."  
  
"That's okay Jesse, just get some sleep." Adam said, placing his hand on Jesse's shoulder as Jesse drifted back into unconsciousness.   
  
...............  
  
Adam jumped when his laptop beeped, grudgingly he moved away from Jesse's side, giving the young molecular a reassuring pat on the shoulder before answering the transmission. An image of a young black haired girl flashed up on the screen. Adam recognised her immediately, he had dealt with her brother before.   
  
"Sara?" He asked.   
  
"Hi Adam." Sara said quietly. "I need your help."   
  
"What do you need?" Adam asked, Sara sounded worried so he got straight to the point.  
  
"I'm looking for two mutants, I don't know much about them, their names are Shalimar and Jesse, do you anyone by that name?" Sara asked desperately.   
  
"Yeah....Sara how do you them?" Adam asked warily.  
  
"I have information on their friend...Brennan."  
  
"You know where Brennan is?" Adam almost jumped off his seat. "Well, where is he, is he okay?"   
  
"You know him?" Sara asked questioningly.   
  
"Yes, I know him. Where is he?" Adam asked again.  
  
"It's kind of a long story..." Sara said hollowly.   
  
"Is he-alive?" Adam swallowed heavily.  
  
"He's alive Adam." Sara sighed. "But I don't know for how long."  
  
.................  
  
"Sit down." Adam said to Sara as he offered her a chair. Adam and his team were all gathered in the infirmary so Jesse, while conscious, would be able to hear what was going on too.  
  
"Okay. Brennan is in an underground fighting arena." Sara began. "Now when I left he was in very bad shape, he was barely hanging in there." Sara heard everyone gasp. "But he's with my brother."  
  
"Fenn?" Adam asked.  
  
"You know him?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I know Fenn, Brennan should be in safe hands." Adam said reassuringly, frowning when Sara bowed her head. "Is something wrong?" Adam asked.  
  
"It's nothing." Sara said quickly. "But we need to get to Brennan fast."  
  
"Well okay, let's get going." Shalimar said standing up.  
  
"Wait, wait." Said Adam, "We don't even know where this place is, let alone what kind of security there is there."  
  
"And how did you know to look for Shalimar and Jesse?" Emma asked.   
  
"Okay listen." Sara sighed. "The only way out of the arena is by winning ten fights, the only way to win is to kill." She continued. "I had to fight Brennan."  
  
"But you said-" Shalimar started.  
  
"I know Shalimar, let me finish." Sara said testily. "I had to fight him, I got Fenn to...to beat him up so he wouldn't resist as much and I could win without hurting him too bad."  
  
"You did what?" Shalimar exclaimed. "How could you do that to Brennan?"  
  
"Shalimar I had to. I'll explain later, we don't have time for this." Sara said, annoyed. "Anyway, as Brennan and I were fighting, just before Brennan passed out, he called out for Shalimar and Jesse. That's how I know." Sara finished.   
  
"So how did you get out if you didn't kill Brennan?" Emma asked.  
  
"I-I stopped him breathing." Sara swallowed. "I knew they'd take him back to Fenn's cell and I knew Fenn would know what to do."  
  
"Look, we need to get Brennan out. That's all that matters right now guys." Adam said urgently.  
  
"You're right." Said Shalimar softly. "Where do we start?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan whimpered as he was lowered to the ground in his new cell, the floor was dry in this one though and he welcomed the change. He could see a cot in one corner of the cell with some blankets on but he didn't think he could make it so he lay on the floor, just content to rest a little. He was so weary now, the pain seemed to have receded into a dull ache and he wondered if he had been drugged. As the world around him began to blur, Brennan began to smile, it seemed unconsciousness was calling and, in his current state, he welcomed it with open arms.  
  
.............  
  
Fenn yawned and stretched out, it felt so good to have soft sheets and pillows. He was feeling stronger with every day and as his strength grew so did his taste for freedom. The real world was looking more and more appealing as memories began to return. Still, he didn't want to fight Brennan, the young elemental had started to grow on him but he would do whatever it took to win. He smiled as he lay back down on the cot, as far as he knew, Brennan was no match for his powers...and that was fine with him.   
  
.............  
  
Brennan frowned as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He felt different, something had changed. As he cracked his eyes open he saw he was no longer face down on the floor but lying on his bunk on his back. His shirt had been removed and there was a supportive bandage around his ribcage. An ice pack rested on his cheek and someone was gently wiping a damp cloth over his face, wiping away the dried blood. Startled by this final revelation he jumped, crying out at the pain in his ribs and almost toppling to the floor before gentle hands gripped his face and forced him to look up.   
  
"Relax Brennan." The voice soothed. Brennan sighed, it was a female voice and, as far as he knew, none of the guards here were female.  
  
"Who are you?" He tried to demand but his voice was too weak to generate any sort of authority.  
  
"I'm a friend, my name is Catherine." The voice reassured but Brennan wasn't convinced. Straining his eyes he caught a glimpse of long brown hair and hazel eyes, the sense of unfamiliarity frightened him and he began to try and move the woman's hands away from his face. He thought he might be fading out again when a flash of pink filled his vision but immediately he felt all the panic and fear go out of him and he was focused on the soothing sensations being administered by the woman.   
  
"Y-Y..." He tried to speak but making a full sentence was too much trouble so he settled for just a word. "Telempath?" He said breathlessly, relaxing when the woman nodded.  
  
"Yes Brennan, now, I want you to tell me if you feel discomfort, alright?" The woman asked as she began feeling around the back of Brennan's skull for any fractures. Brennan nodded but didn't feel any noticeable pain from his head as the woman drew her ministrations to a close other than the constant, dull ache that reminded him of his concussion. "Okay, that's good Brennan." The voice reassured. "I'll be back soon, just rest alright?" Brennan nodded, enjoying the calmness that was resounding throughout his body and he let that comfort him as he lay down and began to rest.  
  
..............  
  
Fenn smiled as he let a blast of energy into the wall, he hadn't felt this powerful since before he had been taken and he was loving it. Slowly he traced the black scorch mark on the wall, feeling the after effects of a charge running through his body and once again he found his thoughts wandering to Brennan as he had last seen him, the resent and distrust in his friend's eyes had scared him and he wondered how hard Brennan would be prepared to fight. How far Brennan would go to win...how much Brennan would give to be free.  
  
...............  
  
Brennan grimaced as he woke but, surprisingly, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would have. The telempath from before was at his bedside again and she gave him a sympathetic smile as he laid eyes on her.   
  
"Hi Brennan." She said gently, smiling a little wider when Brennan cocked her a lopsided grin.  
  
"Hey." He said, his voice now stronger but still a little hoarse. He winced as he sat up but gentle arms supported him and helped him to sit upright against the wall.   
  
"I'm glad to see you feel a little better." The woman said, her tone genuine. Brennan nodded and laughed weakly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Do you think you could try and drink something?" Catherine asked, Brennan nodded, eager for something to soothe his sore throat. Catherine approached Brennan with a cup, slowly raising it to his lips and letting the young elemental drink it, encouraging him not to gulp it down. Brennan sighed and rested his head back against the wall as he felt the cool sensations in his slightly fevered body. "You're doing better." Catherine smiled, Brennan nodded. "Just remember Brennan. Take care of yourself, you're not invincible."  
  
"Yeah." Brennan shrugged. "Neither is Fenn." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay." Adam began. "Exactly what kind of security do they have there?" He asked Sara who was looking more worried by the second.   
  
"I only know the security in my block." Sara sighed. "But that's where Fenn and Brennan are. First there's a force-field around the entire place, once we get past that there's general security, guards, lasers, cameras, the usual. If we get to Fenn's block there's an electric fence, there's also sprinklers, once inside it shouldn't be too hard, the cells are basic lock and key stuff."  
  
"Alright." Adam began. "I can take care of the force-field from Sanctuary. Shalimar, Emma, Sara you guys can take care of the general stuff."  
  
"Hey!" Jesse spoke up from the bed, "What about me?"  
  
"Jesse..." Emma said in anguish...  
  
"I can...I can phase you guys through." The molecular protested as he started to sit up.  
  
"Hey woah Jesse, woah." Adam said slowly. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" He said with a slight undertone of authority. Jesse shot a disgruntled look but settled nonetheless.  
  
"The sprinklers won't bother us obviously." Shalimar said. "But how do we get the keys?" She asked Sara.   
  
"I don't know..." Sara sighed. "I never saw any of the guards carrying keys and I was there for almost a year."  
  
"I can phase the lock." Jesse spoke up but Adam shook his head.  
  
"Later Jesse." He said pointedly.   
  
"Okay guys. I'm gonna get some rest." Shalimar said standing up. "I'll catch you all in the morning."  
  
"I'll go with you." Emma said, also standing up and walking with Shalimar out of the door.   
  
"Good night girls." Adam said before turning to Sara, "Can I have some time alone with him?" He said indicating to Jesse.  
  
"Sure." Sara said, turning and walking away, worry etched plainly on her face.  
  
"I can do this Adam." Jesse protested as soon as Sara had left, trying once more to sit up this time making it up and using his arms to support himself.   
  
"Jesse look at yourself." Adam said, exasperated. "There's no point acting macho in front of me Jesse. You'll just endanger the team and yourself if you go on this mission and I can't let you do that Jesse." Jesse looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Adam...I just...I can't take this." He sighed, lying back down, "Brennan's out there, hurt...dying, and I can't do a thing about it."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"No, I don't think you do." Jesse said testily. "You've been doing things, helping, organising, Hell Adam, I haven't even been conscious for most of this."  
  
"And how do you think I feel when you're all out there every day risking life and limb and I'm stuck here at Sanctuary, not able to do a thing to help you?"  
  
"Tha-That's different." Jesse faltered, surprised by Adam's outburst.  
  
"Just think about it Jesse." Adam smiled as he ruffled Jesse's hair. "I'm sorry there's nothing you can do for Brennan on this mission but I think he's going to need you after we find him." Jesse frowned, but nodded, accepting Adam's words, he would do whatever he would to save his friend...to save his brother.  
  
................  
  
Shalimar felt her eyes turning feral as she pounded the punch bag in front of her. She was more frustrated than she could ever remember, she felt so helpless but knowing Brennan was alive had given her a new burst of enthusiasm and determination. Still, the image Sara had put in her mind disturbed her greatly and memories of Brennan's beaten body kept pushing unwelcomingly into her mind-what kind of resistance could he have put up in that sort of condition? More importantly-how could he survive in a fighting arena? Was he even alive? Was Sara telling the truth? What if Fenn hadn't been able to get Brennan breathing again? Shalimar let out a frustrated growl, her fist going through the punch bag in her fury.   
  
"Nice punch." She heard a voice say and for a second she forgot all that had happened and assumed it was Brennan standing in the doorway, disappointment came quickly however, along with reality as Adam stepped from the shadowy doorway into the brightly lit dojo.  
  
"What?" She asked testily as Adam stepped in front of her.   
  
"Doesn't look you're getting much rest." Adam said sarcastically with a hint of concern in his voice.   
  
"Yeah well, couldn't sleep." Shalimar mumbled, knowing she was in for one of Adam's lectures.  
  
"Look Shalimar, you're worried, we all are but...this..." Adam made a sweeping motion with his hand, indicating the destroyed punch bag, "...this isn't the answer."   
  
"I'm sorry if you don't like it Adam but I have to get this out of my system somehow." Shalimar replied.  
  
"Listen Shalimar, I was hoping you'd be awake anyway, I have a little job for you." Adam raised his eyebrows. "And it might be another way to get everything out of your system." He grinned.  
  
...........  
  
Shalimar smiled as she entered the room. The mutant was strapped to the table once more looking more furious than she remembered.   
  
"Hey big boy." She smiled, a malicious smile that showed what she had in store wasn't friendly.  
  
"I've already told you all I know." The mutant spat before she even had chance to ask any questions. "When are you freaks gonna let me go?" He demanded.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asking if we're going to let you go?" Shalimar asked as she stalked over to the occupied bed. "Because you're still not in my good books at the minute."  
  
"What do you want?" The mutant asked, exasperated.  
  
"Actually, we think it's time you had a chance to earn some Brownie points." Shalimar said with a wink.   
  
"You want me to help you?" The mutant asked incredulously.   
  
"It's the only way you're getting out of here alive." Shalimar shrugged.  
  
"You're insane." The mutant muttered, "You're all insane."  
  
"Fine, your choice." Shalimar said as she started to walk away.   
  
"Wait, wait!" The mutant called out just as she reached the doorway. "Alright, I'll do what you want, just get me the Hell out of here." He sighed, banging his head hard against the metal table he was still strapped to.   
  
"Oh by the way." Shalimar smiled. "Adam has fitted you with a governor so don't try using your powers...at least...not until we tell you to." Shalimar said as she unlocked the fastenings. The mutant stretched and stood up. "Okay big fella-"   
  
"My name is Tank." The mutant cut in, Shalimar laughed quietly.  
  
"Suits you." She said with a raise of her eyebrows. "Anyway, Tank..." Shalimar started again. "If we get there and our friend is dead." The feral stepped straight up next to the huge mutant. "...You die too." 


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan could hardly hear the screaming crowd over the sound of his own heart beating. He felt better than he had in ages but his legs still trembled as he stood in the narrow corridor, waiting to be led into the fighting arena for his final fight. The mysterious man had made everything clear, the winner would go free, the loser...would die. He wondered what had become of Catherine, he had found it hard to trust her after Fenn's betrayal but she had helped him, healed him and given him the valuable strength he would need for this...the final confrontation. He hated to think of her living in here, in this Hell and he vowed that, if he ever got out of here alive, he would come back and rescue her.   
  
.............  
  
As the gate slipped open, Brennan tentatively stepped once more into the sandy fighting arena. He could see Fenn already waiting for him and his nervousness began to dissipate, replaced instead by a fast growing rage and fury.  
  
"Brennan..." Fenn began but Brennan dismissed him with an angry shake of his head, he didn't want apologies or goodbyes, he was here to fight...to the death.  
  
..............  
  
Fenn recoiled slightly at the anger in Brennan's eyes, suddenly hesitant to attack, fortunately he didn't have chance to as Brennan leapt forward with a fist aimed directly at his face, acting purely on instinct, he ducked and Brennan's fist sailed through the air where, just moments ago, his head had been. Breathing heavily, Fenn ducked and weaved, dodging a flurry of punches. As Brennan stumbled, Fenn took advantage, hitting Brennan's cheek with a backhand and following quickly with an uppercut that sent Brennan flying onto his back.   
  
............  
  
Brennan felt the wind knocked out of him as he landed roughly on the sandy floor. The roar of the crowd was deafening in his ears and as he looked up he could see even Fenn was slightly disorientated. Growling, he got up into a low crouch and, using his arms for balance, swept Fenn's legs from underneath him.   
  
.............  
  
As soon as Fenn hit the ground he was up again, both fighters sprang to their feet landing at opposite sides of the ring. Brennan put his fists up in a defensive guard, automatically, blue lightning sparked around them. Across the ring he could see Fenn do the same, red tinged lightning surrounding his clenched fists. The two locked eyes for a second before launching towards each other. This time it was Fenn who made the first move, aiming a high kick at Brennan's head, Brenan ducked and, as he rose, retaliated with a kick of his own. The two sparred up and down the ring, Fenn faltered when a kick to chest resulted in a crack and he fell to one knee, his face twisted in pain. There was a collective gasp from the crowd and Brennan raised his hand, lightning sparking between his fingers.  
  
"Don't talk. You're safe now. Everything's gonna be alright..." Brennan frowned as a voice seemed to echo in his mind. "You're safe..."  
  
"Fenn..." Brennan whispered, remembering how Fenn had cared for him.   
  
.........  
  
Fenn looked up and saw Brennan's eyes showing compassion, drawing shallow breaths, he closed his own eyes with guilt as he raised his leg and ploughed his foot in Brennan's rib cage. Brennan gasped for a second and then collapsed with a cry, all of the previous breaks re-breaking once again. The crowd rose to their feet and cheered as Brennan tried to roll away from Fenn who had pulled himself to a stand. A chant of "Kill him!" started and Brennan began to panic. Fuelled by adrenaline, the dark haired elemental dragged himself shakily to his feet and fell back into stance. With one hand braced around his ribs, he released a bolt of lightening straight at Fenn, the bolt hitting him in the sternum and lifting him off his feet into the steel fencing. Exhausted by the effort, Brennan collapsed forward, wrapping both arms tightly around his ribcage and grinding his forehead against the floor.   
  
"Oh God..." He moaned, his body wracked with agony. He could hear the crowd laughing over the ringing in his ears and that only made his pain worse. He jumped when he felt shaky hands grab his arm and then roughly pull his arm out of socket before snapping his forearm. Brennan screamed, lightning exploding from his form in defence as he curled up into a foetal position. Fenn cried out in pain as Brennan's electricity seared his skin, he could feel the burns appearing on his face, arms and torso and he too collapsed, landing awkwardly on Brennan's leg. Brennan had no strength left to scream so he whimpered quietly.  
  
...........  
  
McLaren looked down at his two fallen competitors, the crowd were on the edge of their seats waiting for one of the elementals to rise. Angrily McLaren saw Brennan's eyes starting to roll back in their sockets and he signalled to one of the gurads.  
  
"Kill them." He said conversationally.   
  
.........  
  
Fenn looked up, using all his strength to lift his burnt neck, to see four guards hovering over them each with a gun in their hand. Defeated he sighed and dropped his head back down, waiting for his death to come.   
  
............  
  
Brennan was fading, he didn't know whether he was awake or unconscious at the minute. The pain was so intense he thought it must be a dream but he could feel Fenn's body weighing down painfully on his injured leg and the roar of the crowd was so loud he couldn't have imagined falling asleep. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Fenn lift his head up and then drop it back down.   
  
"B-Br-Brennan..." Fenn stammered. "I-I'm s'rry Bren...nan." Fenn choked out in agony. Brennan didn't have enough strength to reply so he stumbled over his words.  
  
"S'okay...F-Fenn." He replied as best he could, groaning in agony at the various pains all over his body, his eyes starting to roll back in his head. From somewhere far away he heard a voice and the words he knew were coming finally came.  
  
"Kill them." The simultaneous click of the safety catches being knocked off on the guns seemed to echo in Brennan's mind long after the sound had disappeared. He fought to remain conscious as the guards took aim and he felt Fenn start to tremble. Sighing, Brennan felt the darkness coming to claim him and he began to fade out...at least this way, he could die without experiencing any more pain. The echo of a gunshot was the last thing he heard before darkness came to claim him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Shalimar didn't have time to think as she surveyed the scene in front of her, Brennan was lying barely conscious with, who she assumed was, Fenn lying awkwardly on his leg. From somewhere she didn't time to locate she heard a male voice ordering commands.  
  
"Kill them." She gasped as the four guards took aim at Fenn and Brennan and with a yemassed out fist that sent his enemy to the floor. With all the enemies disposed of, Shalimar quickly bent down to Brennan's side.   
  
"Brennan..." She whispered tearfully, tapping his bruised face slightly, on..."   
  
"Huh?" Brennan whimpered, coughing weakly, his eyes unfocused.  
  
"Brennan....it's me, Shalimar, we have to go. Come on." Shalimar urged tearfully as Brennan lay motionless.  
  
"You c-came...back?" Brennan stammered, barely able to comprehend what was happening.   
  
"Come one Brennan...stay with us..." Emma urged as Brennan's eyes started to roll back.   
  
...............  
  
Brennan could feel the darkness coming to claim him once more, it had been there ever since he felt his ribcage shatter, a comforting presence that he knew he could resort to when needed but now he feared it, he knew if he were to slip away he may never wake up again...may never see his friends again and, after fighting for so long, he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't.   
  
...........  
  
Emma's head short up as she got one of the stronter, a comforting presence that he knew he could resort to when needed but now he feared it, he knew if he were to slip away he may never wake up again...may never see his friends again and, after fighting for so long, he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't.   
  
...........  
  
Emma's head short up as she got one of the strongest hits off Brennan that she had had in a long time. The raw determination emitting from him was almost overpowering and it made hr smile, Brennan was still fighting, wracked with pain and half dead he was still fighting.   
  
"You okay?" She heard Tank ask.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, "It's just...Brennan..."   
  
"The kid's pretty beat up." Tank commented, "That wasn't just me right?" He asked with a casualness that made Emma want to scream. Frowning she shot him a withering look and went back to tending to Brennan. His pulse was faint but erratic and she was worried, she could see him fighting to stay awake almost as hard as Shalimar was fighting to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. The telempath had once told Shalimar she built walls to keep people out, it seemed Brennan had found a way in.   
  
..........  
  
Brennan forced himself to keep his eyes open, grounded by Shalimar's comforting grip on his hand and the sharp pain lancing through his leg every time Fenn shifted. He thought he might be hallucinating, he didn't understand how his friends could have got into the arena...and the molecular standing over him was definitely not Jesse. He groaned as he tried to shift position, blood from a gash on his head started to drip into his eyes, turning everything a light shade of pink. He could hear a female voice above him and he felt the pain lance through his leg again, it was becoming unbearable now and he squeezed Shalimar's hand desperately.  
  
"Shal..." He gasped, "Sh-Shal..." Shalimar's attention immediately snapped back to her friend.   
  
"What, what is it?" She asked urgently.   
  
"F-Fenn..." He said desperately, urgently trying to convey his meaning in as few pain filled words as possible.  
  
"Oh God..." Shalimar put her hand to her mouth, mentally cursing herself, how could she not have noticed the way Brennan's leg was sticking out? With Fenn's weight on it it must have been agony. She moved to remove the body but she was surprised when Tank did it for her, picking up the near unconscious blonde with a gentleness she wouldn't have expected.  
  
"He okay?" Emma asked Tank as he scanned over Fenn's body.  
  
"He's hurt...I think he might be okay."  
  
"We have to get them out of here." Shalimar said urgently, gesturing to the guards who were descending into the ring. Emma send a psi blast at the guards, sending them into sleep, whilst Shalimar turned feral, scooping Brennan up in her arms, wincing as he whimpered in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She whispered as Tank shifted his grip in order to phase the wall of the ring. Brennan opened his eyes a little, not too aware of what was going on but he could feel himself cradled in someone's arms and somehow he knew he was safe, somehow he knew he was going home. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Not really a chapter more of an epilouge but I'm leaving it open as to whether I should continue or not. What do you think?**  
  
Emma stood by Brennan's bedside, she had expected the emotion of the others to be too much for her but it seemed she was caught up too much in her relief to notice anyone else's.  
  
Jesse had healed enough to walk around, the swelling in his eye had gone down a lot and he could phase and mass for a few seconds if he tried hard enough. He couldn't believe it was possible to feel this relieved but he had never experienced emotion such as what he had felt when he set eyes on Brennan's body, battered but breathing and most importantly...alive.  
  
Shalimar hadn't left the young elemental's side since he had returned from surgery with Adam. It seemed the tears never stopped welling in her eyes but they had yet to fall, the walls that Emma spoke of were still holding.  
  
Brennan himself had yet to wake up although Adam assured them this was normal.  
  
Fenn had been slipping in out of consciousness over the past few days, his injuries also having been treated by Adam, Sara had stayed with him the whole time.  
  
Tank, after being given permission to leave, had surprisingly chosen to stay at sanctuary, although loathe to admit, Adam had been grateful for his help, with Mutant X preoccupied Sanctuary was an easy target, he felt better with someone to help out with security.  
  
Shalimar looked at the various machines hooked up to Brennan. The elemental was hooked up to a ventilator, IVs inserted into his hands. His right arm was in a cast, as was one of his legs, the cast running all the way up to his hip. Bruises still littered his torso and, with feral vision, Shalimar could easily see the shape...fists, she could make it out each individual finger and it sickened her. She longed just to hold Brennan, hold him tight and tell him he was going to be okay but at the minute she was struggling to find a place to touch him that didn't result in causing him pain. She had settled on placing her hand gently on his torso, trying to ignore how cold he was. "Brennan..." She whispered. "Come back to me Brennan..." Her only response was the slow rhythmic beeping of the machines that surrounded her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Light. There was a bright light. "Am I dead?" Brennan thought as he stared up at the bright whiteness. "Wow..." Dying sure is cliché." He said to himself, frowning, the light didn't seem to be getting any closer. "Is it Hell for me then?" He thought with a tinge of sadness. He supposed that was what he deserved after all he had done in his life but he couldn't help the little part of him protesting, 'What about all the good you did? All the people you helped, all the mutants you saved?' and he sighed. His eyes were beginning to close and he frowned even deeper, had they been open in the first place? Light and dark blended into one being of unconsciousness and Brennan sighed as let himself slide into it's blissful peace.  
  
"Adam! ADAM!" Shalimar was yelling urgently, squeezing one of Brennan's bandaged hands. "What, what is it?" Adam sprinted into the lab, followed by Emma. "It's Brennan, he woke up, he tried to talk to me." Shalimar exclaimed, one hand still holding onto Brennan's. "Really?" Emma asked hopefully but Adam looked sceptical.  
"Shalimar, are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?" "Dreaming!" Shalimar yelled. "Of course I wasn't dreaming! He opened his eyes Adam, he tried to speak to me!"  
"You're sure?" Adam still refused to believe and Shalimar felt her eyes flashing feral. "Yes Adam!" Shalimar sighed exasperatedly.  
"It's true." Came a quiet voice and three pairs of eyes looked up to see Jesse stood in the doorway. "He stirred a little yesterday as well when I was with him, it was barely noticeable though." Shalimar smiled a satisfied smile and turned back to Adam with an 'I told you so' look on her face. Adam sighed, beaten, and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Well, if it is true, then this is very good news." He said. "He'll probably drift in and out for a couple of days but we should have someone with him at all times so he doesn't wake up alone." "I'll do it." Jesse answer was automatic, almost reflex and Adam smiled. "Good. I'm going to check on Fenn. You guys..." Adam turned to Shalimar and Emma. "Take a break." Adam spoke his final sentence with a feeling of relief as he spoke the words, just two days ago he thought he might never have been able to say, "Brennan's going to be fine."  
  
The light is back. Still not dead yet? The light still hurts but there is something else, a sound, a voice. Brennan couldn't make out the words but the voice was soothing, and he wanted to know where it was coming from. He knew his eyes were partly open because the light was there but this time his brain was together enough for him to make a conscious effort to focus. It was surprising how much it hurt but he had to know where the voice was coming from. Slowly, the light turned into various coloured blurs but they were indistinguishable and they hurt his eyes. The voice was there but it wasn't soothing any more it was insistent and panicky and Brennan didn't like it so he closed his eyes again and let himself fade away for a while.  
  
Jesse watched as Brennan closed and the young elemental surrendered to unconsciousness once again. He knew he had seen his friend try and focus for a second and the thought cheered him a little, the molecular was pleased he could finally do something for his friend after all these weeks of waiting, of not knowing. Jesse sighed and placed his hand lightly on Brennan's chest, he could feel the breaks and he winced, looking down at his own chest, he knew how much pain Brennan must have been in. He hurt just thinking about it.  
.............  
  
Brennan was floating, he wasn't awake yet, he knew because the light wasn't there but the voice was, gentle as always and Brennan tried to focus on the sound. It was easier without the light and Brennan could gradually hear words forming.  
"You remember? You ran about five blocks and you were fighting for like, five minutes before I finally showed up." Brennan frowned, did he remember? "And you took out about ten guys with that staff while I had this tiny little pipe thing." Suddenly Brennan felt a spark in his brain and a face floated into his mind. Taking a few shallow breaths, the elemental cracked open his eyes and whispered one word. "Jesse." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Brennan!" Jesse's voice came out as more of a gasp. "Brennan, can you hear me? Can you see me?" Brennan winced at the pain in his head that accompanied opening his eyes but still managed to nod.

"J-Jesse?" He spoke again and Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied, placing a hand on Brennan's shoulder. "It's me, you're okay now, you're safe." Safe… Brennan contemplated the word, he hadn't felt safe in such a long time, he couldn't imagine a time where his body wasn't wracked with the agony he was feeling at this very minute, couldn't imagine a time where he could risk letting his guard down. But with each minute the elemental kept his eyes open, more memories came to him, names, faces and one memory in particular was stronger than the rest. It was a memory of fighting, of a struggle but he couldn't seem to get his groggy brain to focus on any details, so instead he settled for the next best thing.

"J-Jesse…" He stammered again. "Jesse….wh-what happened?" He tried to open his eyes further to show Jesse his conviction as his voice had no strength.

"You don't remember?" Jesse stammered unable to keep the panic out of his voice. What if Brennan had brain damage, or memory loss or something even worse? Brennan shook his head as best he could.

"J-just flashes…it's hazy." Jesse swallowed but nodded, trying not to let the worry in his voice seep through for Brennan to hear.

"Adam, he's awake." He spoke into his com-ring before turning back to Brennan who was looking around, perhaps slightly more coherently than before.

"This is Sanctuary…" He spoke quietly… "Isn't it?" Jesse nodded allowing himself to relax a little.

"That's right Brennan, you're safe now…you're home."

"Brennan!" Brennan looked up at the sound of his name being called, there were four people coming towards him and he smiled, he knew these people, these were his friends, he really was safe after all.

"Brennan!" Shalimar rushed to Brennan's side. "Oh Brennan I'm sorry." She said tearfully, placing her hands lightly on either side of Brennan's face, forcing him to focus on her, she **had **to say this, now that she knew he could hear. "Brennan I am so, so sorry I let that mutant get you."

"Shalimar?" Brennan could feel Shalimar's tears splashing onto his face but he didn't protest, he was enjoying the feeling of her hands on his face too much, they were warm on his cold face, gentle on his scraped cheeks and most of all they felt safe and soothing. He heard what she was saying and the memory of the fight with the huge molecular slowly came back to him.

"Shal-it wasn't your fault…" He replied, "W-we couldn't stop it…"

"You remember?" Jesse asked, sounding surprised and Brennan nodded weakly.

"It's all coming back." He replied.

"Shalimar." Adam said quietly and the feral moved to the side, slowly removing her hands from Brennan's face but all the time keeping her eyes locked with his, she had lost him once, she wasn't going to lose him again.

Adam smiled as he stepped away from Brennan's bedside after finishing his tests.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his hazel-brown eyes filling with compassion.

"Just great Adam…" Brennan replied sarcastically and Adam rolled his eyes, smiling to himself.

"It's good to have you back Brennan." He said quietly and Brennan nodded, cracking a weak grin.

"No place like home…" He said quietly, and Adam could see the tears welling up in the young elemental's eyes.

"Hey…" He said softly, "It's okay…it's okay…" He soothed.

"Oh God…I'm sorry." Brennan shook his head, trying to compose himself, he couldn't believe he was acting so pathetic. He had just spent weeks being tortured, beaten and starved and he hadn't shed a single tear, so why now, with Adam's kindly face staring down at him, couldn't he keep the flood of emotion at bay?

"Hey…you have **nothing **to be sorry about Brennan." Adam said firmly. "You've been through Hell, not many people could have survived what you went through." Brennan turned his head away, still not wanting Adam to see him in his moment of weakness. "Brennan…" Adam started, feeling somewhat helpless, wishing he could do anything to relieve the dark haired elemental of the pain he was in. His drugs could cure Brennan's physical injuries but healing the mental trauma was going to be a much harder undertaking. "Brennan, we'll get through this." He encouraged, "It's going to be hard and painful and upsetting, for all of us….but we'll get through this…together…as a family."

Brennan lay awake, his eyes glancing to the get-well gifts given to him by his friends. Each of them had visited him every day and, even though he was in agony, Brennan had never felt so content. Shalimar had come, sat beside him and they had sat for hours…just talking…just being together, and Brennan had felt a sense of belonging he had never really felt before. He had spent most of his life being rejected, his father walking out on him when he was younger, leaving him to grow up with an alcoholic mother and a series of abusive stepfathers, group after group of 'friends' leaving him alone when a job was finished and they each had their cut, and the teachers at school who wrote him off as another social delinquent and did their best to forget about him. After all this, Brennan was surprised he knew what acceptance felt like, but when all his friends had been by his bedside, all united together in their wish to see him recover, that feeling had struck, for perhaps the first time, in his heart and he had recognised it instantly. And, of course, with this feeling came a revelation, a new sort of strength, determination and reassurance-he was going to be okay, his friends believed him and therefore he believed in himself, he was going to be okay, just like Adam said, they would get through this…together as a family.

He was lying on the floor, he could see his friends on the other side of the ring beckoning for him to come to them. He tried to move but even the slightest twitch was agony and the pain and blood-loss combined made him feel sick and giddy. The room was tilting around him but he still tried to move. Why wouldn't his friends come, couldn't they see he was hurt? "Help…" He called out weakly. "Please help…" Brennan found he was shaking, he hated this…he was so scared and hurt. He felt so alone…

Shalimar watched Brennan sleep, his eyes were closed lightly but he would occasionally squeeze them shut and whimper a little, his forehead was creased in a mixture of worry and pain and Shalimar could feel him trembling as she held his limp hand in her own.

"Help…" Brennan murmured weakly and Shalimar creamed. "Please help…"

"Brennan…" Shalimar whispered in anguish, smoothing out some of the lines on his brow. "Shhh…it's okay now Brennan." She said softly. She knew the terror of nightmares all to well from her own experiences and she wished that she could protect him. As much as she hated sitting around not being able to do something to help Brennan, she knew the only thing she could do was to be with him when he woke up. These nightmares were going to be with her friend for a long time to come but she knew no matter what, they could get through this if they were together.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys, internet access has been limited at best and Year 11 doesn't allow much time for writing fanfiction. Anyways, sorz, here's a nice long chapter to make up for it. PS. (Soz about the formatting porblems)**

Brennan cringed with both pain and embarrassment as he stumbled, he couldn't believe walking was becoming such a hard task to master.

"Hey, that was good, you're doing good Brennan!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. If this had been anyone else Brennan probably would have told them to fuck off long before now, his pride was damaged enough already without someone's patronising encouragement adding to the hurt but somehow, with Jesse, it was different. Somehow with Jesse, the encouragement actually felt encouraging and somehow the molecular managed to wipe any traces of sarcasm or mockery from his voice leaving only pride and happiness for Brennan to hear. He had a heavy limp as a result of his shattered left leg and after 2 months, walking was still painful. He sighed and leant against the wall, slowly sliding down until he was seated against the wall, recovery was beginning to feel impossible….

"Brennan…" Jesse watched as Brennan sat against the wall, his head in his hands. He couldn't describe the ache in his chest than came on with watching his friend suffer like this. He would do anything to get his friend back on his feet, he missed the old Brennan, the Brennan whose eyes didn't carry a constant look of hurt and betrayal. The Brennan who could always make him laugh. The Brennan with soul. He was determined that Brennan would recover, he would do anything to help his friend. Yet he wouldn't lie to himself, his reasons for helping Brennan were not entirely selfless. Jesse himself carried his own burden within, his eyes too held a little of the hollowness that was so apparent in Brennan's dark orbs. The fact that he had merely lain in bed whilst Brennan had been tortured in that hellhole made him feel disgusted with himself. Then there was the fact that he hadn't even been strong enough to help his teammates in the rescue, the fact that an _enemy, _the one responsible for all of this had taken his place, filled him with a self loathing that made him feel sick. So yes, he wanted to free his friend of his burdens but at the same time, maybe he could relieve a few of his own.

Brennan sighed into his hands and closed his eyes, he was sick of this, yet every time he got to the point of giving up, a face would float into his mind. A woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed incapable of showing of anything but compassion.

"Catherine…" He sighed into his hands and then gritted his teeth, he had to get better, he had vowed to himself that he would rescue the telempath who had helped him recover and he had to do it quickly. That meant he didn't have time to mope around and feel sorry for himself, he had to focus on getting better. He **would **get better. He had to. There were other mutants trapped in that hellhole, scared and alone just like he had been and he would free them all. Then he would go after McLaren…

Jesse watched as Brennan stood up but this time there something different about how the elemental stood. His shoulder's were no longer slumped over, his head no longer hung on his neck and he altogether appeared more focused.

"Alright Jesse!" Brennan called out and Jesse jumped back in surprise at the strength in his friend's voice. It no longer had the quiet, haunted tone that had been present since his rescue from the arena. Now it was deep and strong like it used to be, laced slightly with pain but strong none the less. Jesse found he was smiling at this revelation and that in turn made his smile even bigger. "Let's try this again!" Brennan continued and Jesse nodded determinedly.

"Right!" He called back, not knowing or caring where this new spirit and enthusiasm had come from in Brennan. All he knew was that he was damn glad it was there and, if he could help it, it was going to stay.

It was many hours later when Brennan found himself stood over Fenn's bedside. The blonde was still unconscious, Adam was keeping him sedated, much to Sara's annoyance, so that he didn't move and aggravate the serious burns that covered his body. Brennan looked down at his hands.

"Burns that I caused…" He muttered hollowly. As the blonde boy slept, lost in a peaceful, drug-induced induced slumber, his features showed nothing but contentment and Brennan found himself growing slightly jealous, why should Fenn get a sleep unplauged by nightmares whilst he had to suffer every night? Brennan shook his head, angry at himself. _"If you hadn't caused those burns, he wouldn't be sedated would he?" _Brennan frowned, trying to sort through all the emotions he felt about this man. _"He was in there for a year Brennan, a year! Is there any wonder he wanted to beat you to survive?" _Brennan bowed his head, he supposed there wasn't but still, he thought they had shared some sort of friendship. They were both lightning elementals, both trapped together in the same cell, he would have watched Fenn's back if he had been strong enough, why couldn't have Fenn watched his? _"He did you fool!" _The voice spoke up again, _"He fought for you remember? That bruise on his eye, the split in his lip, they were meant for you, he risked his life for you!" _Brennan frowned, he couldn't believe he was actually stood here having an argument with **himself**. If he needed someone to agree with his crazy opinions or stupid plans, he could usually rely on **himself **for crying out loud. "I'm going crazy…" Brennan sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Why am I defending him?" The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was his only reply and he raised his eyebrows. "Great, now I'm talking to myself too." He didn't want to feel compassion for the blonde haired young man lying unconscious on the bed but everything he seemed to think of that was negative, the compassionate part of him seemed to twist it around to make him feel bad for thinking the negative thing in the first place. Feeling the need to defend himself, Brennan pulled out his trump-card. _"He beat me up, he beat me almost to death." _He said inside, _"He abused my trust." _He looked down and the now green/yellow bruises that decorated his torso. _"To save his sister!." _The voice countered. _"What if it had been Emma or Shalimar? Would you not do anything to ensure their survival?" _Brennan nodded numbly and sighed. He needed to sleep…

The nightmares came again to Brennan this night, but this time they were different. For once, it was not Brennan who was trapped in the arena but another. The fact that he was on the outside, should have made this a pleasant dream for the dark haired elemental but, in many ways, this dream was worse than the others. For lying, motionless in the sandy pit was one of the few people that had showed Brennan any compassion in the whole time he had been in that hellhole and now she was hurt and there was nothing Brennan could do to help.

"Catherine!" He called out, trying to run to her but he seemed frozen place, his body numb to his commands, so he called out again. "CATHERINE!" His voice was louder and more desperate this time as a figure was slowly coming into focus as it approached the unconscious telempath. Brennan gasped as recognition dawned as to this figure was and what he was doing. "McLaren no!" He called out as the suited man pulled out a gun and fired.

"NO!" Brennan bolted upright in bed, to find someone's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Panting, he turned to look at who it was.

"Shalimar?" Her mumbled, confused as to why the blonde feral would be in his bedroom and embarrassed that she had heard him scream like that. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Shalimar smirked slightly.

"You fell asleep with your com-ring on Brennan." She smiled and Brennan ducked his head sheepishly to hide his blushing.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say as there was no possible excuse he could give as to why he would leave his ring on in bed. Shalimar laughed a little.

"Hey, it doesn't matter." She assured seeing Brennan's obvious discomfort, "You were exhausted, I can let you off this time." Brennan smiled, he knew, despite her words, Shalimar would tease him mercilessly in the morning. "Now sleep." The feral ordered and Brennan nodded, he wasn't going to argue with Shalimar when she was in maternal mode. Shalimar watched as Brennan closed his eyes and then stood in the doorway until she was sure he was sleep. Brennan's dream had troubled her, and she could feel her eyes flashing feral, it was petty she knew but it bothered her. Who on Earth was Catherine?


	15. Chapter 15

Okay guys, what can I say? Sorry doesn't cut it does it? Well, I'll say it anyway. Sorry. Sorry the updates have been so slow, sorry the last few chapters haven't been so great, sorry I can't get my flippin formatting right. Thanks for everyone who's sticking with me. :)

Brennan sat, idly passing a current through one hand into the other. It had been four months since his rescue now and whilst he wasn't fully healed, he was stronger than had been in a long while. If he had the option he would wait longer until he was at full strength before he went to save Catherine but, due to the restrictions of time, he didn't have that luxury. He and Fenn had resolved their differences but Brennan knew the blonde elemental still carried a heavy burden of guilt. This was something he planned to exploit to his advantage, he could do that without feeling too bad. Jesse was a different matter however, he still shouldered the guilt of not being able to help Brennan escape, still had to bear the shame that and enemy took his place on a mission, a mission to save one of his friends none the less. Brennan planned to exploit this too but he wasn't sure he could do it without feeling guilt of his own. The final person he could get to help was someone who, although he hated to admit it, he was still relatively scared of. Tank. The broad, muscled molecular capable of rendering an entire team of mutants helpless without breaking a sweat. By observing the large mutant, Brennan had found that the man was driven by the same things Brennan that used to drive Brennan when he was a criminal. Adrenaline and money. Brennan could promise plenty of both if the mutant would help him on this mission. Of course, Emma, Shalimar and Adam couldn't learn anything about this, they would think he was crazy, they would ban him from going. Not that Brennan blamed them Hell, he was crazy pulling something like this but he had to, he wouldn't let get Catherine get hurt, he owed it to her to protect her. The others couldn't understand how he felt, why he thought it necessary to risk his life for this mutant he barely knew, they couldn't know what it was like in there. Still, Brennan couldn't let himself feel bad about sneaking around behind his friend's backs. He didn't have the time….Catherine didn't have the time…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Brennan approached the huge molecular from the back. He wanted to get this over with quickly, the mutant both scared and annoyed him and the less time he spent talking to him the better. He tried not to flinch when Tank spun around to face him, an ugly sneer planted on his equally ugly face.  
"Hey runt." He sneered, Brennan kept his face impassive, he wouldn't give this guy the satisfaction of a reaction. "Whadya want?" The molecular said and proceeded to lean against the wall. Brennan had a momentary flash of panic that the wall might not hold but he forced it down, telling himself to focus. "I got a job for you." The dark haired elemental said seriously, a brief smile flashing across his face when he realised he sounded like he was in some low budget crime movie. "Sorry." Tank shrugged, "I only take orders from the boss now." Brennan frowned.  
"The boss?" He asked, who was there in sanctuary that was capable of bossing Tank around?  
"Kane." The molecular replied, "Adam. Whatever you wanna call him…Doesn't pay to well but at least some of it's exciting." Tank continued, Brennan let him talk, he needed this guy on his side. "And that pretty blonde, I wouldn't a mind a one on one session with her." The mutant licked his lips and Brennan forced down his disgust. "And I ain't talking 'bout sparring if you get what I mean." The mutant raised his eyebrows and chuckled at his own inuedo. Brennan couldn't help himself.  
"Leave her alone!" He yelled, his fists balled at his sides, "I mean it…you touch her and-" Brennan trailed off when the mutant started laughing. "Jealous runt?" He asked and Brennan scowled, a little embarrassed at his outburst, the mutant chuckled knowingly. "Don't worry, if you want her I'll take the brunette." The mutant shrugged. "I ain't fussy." Brennan tightened his fists until his nails dug into his palms to stop himself from yelling again, this conversation was getting out of hand now.  
"Look. This job." He started in an attempt to get the conversation back on track. "I'll make it worth your while." The mutant raised his eyebrows slightly and Brennan cheered mentally, he knew that would make the guy's ears perk up. "And it'll be one heck of an adrenaline rush." He carried on in a challenging manner. "Think you can handle it?" The mutant cracked his knuckles and sat down.  
"Alright runt, you got my attention….tell me some more." 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Brennan found Fenn he was surprised at what he saw. The blonde was in the dojo but he wasn't training or sparring he was…meditating. The young elemental turned however when he heard Brennan's approach and, despite his best efforts, Brennan's eyes were instantly drawn to the burn scars that covered over a quarter of his friend's face. Fenn dropped his head and Brennan chastised himself.  
"Hey Fenn." He started in what he hoped was a friendly voice.  
"Hey Bren." Fenn's tone of voice showed Brennan that his line of vision hadn't gone unnoticed. The young elemental continued to gaze at the floor while Brennan struggled for words. Suddenly he wasn't as confident that Fenn would help him with his plan. Why should he? "Did you want something?" Fenn's voice was quiet, hurt almost, but it echoed around the dojo as the blonde raised his eyes to meet Brennan's. "I-" Brennan stammered, what was he thinking? What kind of plan was this? "I…I need help." He finished weakly and Fenn frowned.  
"My help?" Fenn asked. Now it was Brennan's turn to stare at the floor.  
"Yeah." He replied. "See, you know…well I-I wanna go…back." "Back?" Fenn's frown deepened, a bemused smile slowly gracing his features. "Back where? Brennan, what's up with you? What are you talking about?" Brennan stood up and gingerly placed his on Brennan's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Brennan bit his lip, God he couldn't do this. He couldn't ask this man…little more than a kid really, to help him. It was suicide but….  
"Catherine." He blurted out and suddenly Fenn smiled.  
"Catherine? All this is about some girl?" Fenn laughed quietly. "Hell Bren, from the way you were acting I thought it was something real serious." Fenn laughed again. "So it's girl trouble huh?" He asked and Brennan nodded.  
"Yes." He replied and then faltered. "But not that like that. I mean. Did you know her? Catherine? Did you meet her?" He babbled and Fenn took a step back.  
"I don't know anyone called Catherine, Brennan. What are you talking about? Why would I have met her?" Fenn shook his head exasperatedly. "Brennan…what's going on?" "Okay…" Brennan ran a hand though his hair, he was acting like an idiot, he needed to get his head together and get it out in the open. The worst that could happen would be that Fenn would say no. "In the arena." He started and he could see Fenn visibly tense. Brennan gritted his teeth, he had to ask to this. "When we…when we were split up. I met a girl, a telempath. Her name was Catherine." "Brennan I don't-" Fenn started but Brennan silenced him by raising his hand.  
"Just hear me out man, okay?" Fenn nodded. "See, she looked after me Fenn. And, and she's still in there so…" Brennan sighed. "I wanna go back and-" "NO!" Fenn's cry cut Brennan off mid sentence as the frightened elemental backed away. "No! I'm not going back there. I won't! You can't make me!" "Fenn-" Brennan started.  
"NO!" Fenn yelled, clenching his fists. "It took me a year to get out of there Brennan! A year! I'm never going back. I won't kill one more person." "I'm not asking you to kill anyone." Brennan started slowly, approaching the trembling blonde.  
"I won't go back Brennan." Fenn said quietly as he stared at the ground. "I can't." "Fenn…" Brennan started. "There's others in there Fenn." He started, he could see Fenn was raging an internal battle. One half haunted by the terror and abuse suffered during his year in the arena, the other his desire to do good and save others from the same fate.  
"I-" Fenn started but Brennan started speaking again, taking advantage of Fenn's weakening resolve. "There's others just like us. Girls just like your sister, mutants younger than us being forced to take lives. Is that want you want to continue?" He asked accusingly, "Can't you put aside your own fears to help the hundreds of mutants in there? Can you sleep at night knowing that every hour, someone's being forced to murder a friend, a lover, a relative just to survive?" "Stop it!" Fenn yelled out, clenching his fists. As the young blonde raised his head, Brennan could see tears shining in his eyes. "Just stop it! That's not what I want, you know that!" "So help me." Brennan sighed, "Come back with me." "No!" Fenn yelled out again, his voice breaking. "Even if I did go with you, there's still no way we could take out an entire force, they've got sprinklers Brennan, we wouldn't stand a chance." "I've got that covered." Brennan assured, although the truth was, he wasn't exactly sure of his plan yet. "I can't believe Mr. Kane would let you do something like this." Fenn shook his head in disbelief.  
"Uh…well." Brennan stared at the ground. "I haven't exactly….told him yet." Fenn frowned.  
"What do mean you 'haven't told him?'" Fenn frowned, "Actually…" He said after a short pause, "I don't blame you, he;' never let you go on this mission and for goof reason." "Look Fenn." Brennan sighed testily. "Are in you in or not? I need to know." He spoke firmly giving straight into Fenn's crystal blue eyes. Fenn stared back, silent and unmoving apart from one slow shake of his head. 111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hi Jesse." Brennan smiled as he approached, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible as he leaned casually against the wall. Jesse looked up from the book he was reading and immediately his eyes narrowed.  
"What?" He asked suspiciously, a curious smile playing on his lips. Brennan laughed nervously.  
"Nothing man." He said, putting his hands up, "I just wanted to say hi." He said, glancing briefly to the side. Jesse raised his eyebrows, closing the book he had been reading and placing it on the table. "No you didn't." He said simply and Brennan opened his mouth to says something, quickly changing his mind. "You forget Brennan." Jesse laughed, "I've known you too long for you to pull that shit on me." Brennan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Damn." He laughed and then wiped the grin from his face. "You got me." He sighed, "But I'm not messing around, this is serious." With raised eyebrows, Brennan indicated to Jesse's com ring, mimicking pulling the ring off with his hands. "Oh." Jesse breathed, twisting the ring off his finger. "What's up?" He asked with a concerned frown once the ring was placed on top of his book. Brennan sighed, sitting down against the wall after taking his own ring off and placing it next Jesse's. "Here's the thing." He sighed, "When I was in there." Brennan closed his eyes lightly. Jesse nodded understandingly. "There was this girl and…" Brennan sighed shaking his head, "Look, it doesn't really matter, fact is, I wanna go back in there Jesse, and free all those others." Brennan sighed, Jesse cocked his head to one side.  
"And you want me to go with you." He finished. Brennan nodded slowly.  
"Err….Yeah." He sighed and nodded. "But the others aren't to know." He insisted. Jesse sighed.  
"I-I don't know Bren…this is dangerous." He said and Brennan nodded.  
"I've weighed up the risks Jess. I know more than anyone how dangerous this is." Brennan cast an inquisitive glance. "So?" He asked and Jess sighed. "The two of us? Just the two of us?" Jesse frowned, "Look, you're hardly full strength Brennan and two people aren't enough to take down a whole squad. Not nearly enough." "Tank's coming." Brennan said sharply, watching Jesse tense at Tank's name. "I asked Fenn." He continued. "But…" He trailed off and shrugged.  
"Hey, c'mon Bren." He protested, "You can't blame the kid, after the Hell he's been through." Brenn shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess." He said, his words carrying an undertone of bitterness than didn't go undetected. "Look." He sighed, "I'm going with Tank whether you come or not." He said firmly, jutting out his jaw. Jesse sighed, closing his eyes lightly, when Brennan was in this mood he wouldn't be moved. "Alright." He nodded. "I'll go." 111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Brennan nervously ran a hand through his hair, it was one am...zero hour. Tank stood by his side, his arms folded across his broad chest. Jesse stood by his other side, a hand nervously touching Brennan's shoulder. "Ready kids?" Tank asked, making a move to walk. "Yeah." Brennan nodded, clenching his fists and conjuring up the image of Cathrine. "Let's do it." He said determinedly as the trio started to set off.  
"Wait!" Brennan turned sharply at the sound of a male voice. "Wait guys." Brennan couldn't help but smile as a small, thin, blonde haired figure jogged towards them. Grinning determinedly, Fenn turned to the taller elemental. "Guess I'm in after all." 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Um…..heh…… Long time no see guys… Look, I'm sorry updates have been so slow and this time I really have no excuse, it's the Summer holidays now, I have had plenty of time. I am just a lazy, lazy writer who needs a slap on the wrists. Slaps self on wrists There. Anyway, this is a rubbish chapter to make up for all the time I've wasted but next time there will be more action. Anyway, if I ever take so long again, sending me an e-mail or a review to give me a kick up the butt just like brennan-freak did. Brennan-freak, thanks for getting my butt in gear, I dedicate this (quite boring, sorry about that) chapter to that. …Yikes that was a long note. ……………………….. Brennan watched Jesse's face intently. The molecular looked so happy to finally be doing something, finally getting back in the action. He had a look in his eyes that Brennan had seen in a long time, that helpless, guilty look was wiped from the young molecular's gaze replaced instead with something that Brennan couldn't put his finger on but whatever Jesse was feeling it was intense. Brennan knew that much. His breathing was a little laboured which worried Brennan but the elemental put it down to nerves. …  
Everyone in the Helix was near terrified. Well… Brennan thought as he looked over to Tank who was staring nonchalantly out of window, his huge arms folded across his chest. Almost everyone. He jumped reflexively when Tank shifted his gaze, peering curiously at Brennan's bruised body. "Scared runt?" The mutant chuckled and Brennan sighed, not willing to admit it, not to this guy anyway. "Don't worry." The molecular said and Brennan frowned, Tank was showing some compassion? "You guys are supposed to be the strongest in the country right?" He asked and Brennan nodded dumbfounded.  
"Uh...yeah, that's right." Tank was giving compliments? Maybe he wasn't as lucid as he had first thought. "Well, I beat the lot of ya in seconds. I doubt these guards'll stand a chance if that's the quality of fighters this place has to offer." Brennan placed his head in his hands. Of course….what had he been thinking? .  
Rolling his eyes at the huge molecular's self confidence Brennan turned his attention to the final member of his team. Fenn. The kid was shaking and Brennan wasn't sure whether it was with cold or nerves.  
"You alright, Fenn?" He asked, moving to sit beside the blonde boy. "You okay?" He asked again when the elemental didn't rely and Fenn nodded.  
"I'm fi-" Brennan tilted Fenn's head up by placing a hand under his chin so the young man was forced to look him in the eyes. "I..." The elemental sighed, shifting his gaze until he was looking at the floor. "I've never been so scared in my whole life, Brennan." He whispered and Brennan could hear the fear in his friend's voice. "I know." He replied, removing his hand and letting the blonde's head drop down to his chest. "But we have to remember why we're doing this." He said, squeezing Fenn's shoulder and the elemental looked up with a slightly mischievous glint in his terrified eyes.  
"Because of some girl?" He said with raised eyebrows and Brennan chuckled, batting the boy playfully on the shoulder. "Now I resent that." He said with mock offence and Fenn chuckled a little. Brennan was glad to see the blonde's nerves dissipating a little and he continued. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?" He said, placing a hand on his heart, feigning hurt and he heard a snort from the front of the Helix.  
"Well"  
"I wasn't asking you, Jesse!" He called back before his friend could cut in with a snide remark. All three laughed and Brennan could have sworn he saw a smile on Tank's face when he glance out of the corner of his eyes, God he had missed this feeling.  
.  
"So how long is it gonna take to get to this place?" Brennan heard Tank grumble and he saw Jesse check the Sat-nav. "Another hour or so." He said and the mutant sighed, Brennan guessed that sitting in the back of a plane with three other guys who he blatantly disliked wasn't the thrilling, action packed adventure the molecular had been expecting. "Don't worry." He assured, "Things'll get more exciting once we get into the arena." He promised and Tank turned to face him. "You sure?" He asked and Brennan nodded.  
"Hell yeah, it's gonna be one heck of a ride once we get in there." He grinned, the smile fading quickly from his face when he felt Fenn start shaking again. Damn, he had forgotten how scared Fenn must be, the kid was only eighteen and joking about how difficult things were going to get probably wasn't helping the kid's state of mind. "Hey Fenn, I was just kidding man." He assured, placing an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Fenn, it's okay, there's no need to be scared." Brennan knew he was lying, the kid had every reason to be frightened, especially after all the torture he had gone through in that Hellhole. A year… Brennan ran a hand through his hair, shuddering at the thought of spending a year in that place. Who knew what memories this mission was going to churn up for the blonde…for himself? He was shocked out of his thoughts by the feel of something landing on his lap. A coat? He looked up to see Tank shifting back into his previous position, now wearing only a jumper. "It's for Blondie not you Runt." He sneered and Brennan had to stifle a smile as he looked down at the garment. He had been right all along, Tank was just like he had been when he was younger and that meant it was only a matter of time before this tough guy façade wore off. "Th-thank you." Fenn's voice was a whimper as he pulled the coat, which was more than big enough to act a blanket for him, around his body.  
"Yeah…well." Tank wouldn't meet the boy's eyes Brennan noted and….was that a blush on the huge molecular's cheeks? "It's to stop that God damn annoying shivering. Don't go getting all mushy on me." Brennan hid a smirk by turning to look out the window. Yes…they needed to be a team on this mission and it seemed they were finally turning into one. A mismatched one most definitely but a team. It was unlikely they were gonna ever rival the skill of the original Mutant X but, as Tank had said, they would be more than a match for the guys in this place….he hoped.  
…  
It hadn't been long after when Fenn had drifted off to sleep, his head on Brennan's shoulder. Brennan had a faint recollection of being in a similar situation only with reversed rolls. They were near the place now and Brennan hated to wake the young blonde but he knew he had no choice. A groggy elemental was not something he needed on this mission. Gently he shook the kid's shoulder and Fenn opened his eyes.  
"Ready?" He asked and Fenn nodded. "Uh-huh…" He swallowed. "I-I think so." "Hey." Brennan clutched the blonde's hand, blue forks of lightening dancing harmlessly over their skin. "We can do this." "Right!" Fenn's voice was determined now and Brennan smiled when he saw the elemental's red lightening flicker to life, mixing with his own, creating lightening with a strange, purplish tinge to it. He was so focused on this new development he didn't notice the huge, massed hand resting on top of his and Fenn's until a few seconds afterwards and he looked up to see Tank looming over them, a look in his eyes that for once wasn't resentment of disgust. It was only a second later when Jesse moved from his seat, placing his own massed hand on top of Tank's.  
"Okay!" Brennan was delighted with this sudden show of togetherness. "This is it guys! We all know what we have to do, are we ready for this"  
"Hell yeah." Came the simultaneous reply. "Can we do this?" "Hell yeah!" This time the reply was more enthusiastic.  
"Alright, let's do it!"He said and the four withdrew their hands.  
"Okay." Jesse clenched his fists.  
"Hmph." Tank was clearly embarrassed about showing that much emotion. "Err….Brennan?" Brennan frowned, was their still panic in Fenn's voice? "I-I" The blonde swallowed. "I don't have to be the one to tell Mister Kane about this when we're done do I?" He asked with puppy dog eyes and Brennan clapped his young friend on the shoulder, smiling all the while. They were ready. They were going to do this.  
Catherine. He said, conjuring up the telempath's imagine what what seemed like the hundredth time since his escape. I'm coming for you… 


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Um...hey guys...heh O.O; Okay, I'm sorry for not updating for over half a year now, thanks to all of those who are sticking with me. Fact is, now mutant X has finished forever it;s not on telly any more and I just sort of...forgot about it lol. Kudos to Brennan-freak for nagging me out of my writer's block, this one's for you dudette!**

**PS: I TRIED with the formatting, I really did!**

The outside of the building surprised Brennan, or rather, it didn't surprise him and that was what was surprising. Brennan wasn't sure what he was expecting having been unconscious on both the entry to and exit of the prison but it certainly hadn't been this, this was too normal. Eerily normal. Just a plain looking building surrounded by the usually city junk. No one would ever suspect what was going on within and under this seemingly ordinary looking building. Would have no idea of the screams and pain and suffering that resided there. Brennan clenched his fists, if his team didn't free these mutants then who would?  
"So what now?" Fenn looked expectantly to Brennan.  
"Do we just walk in through the front door?" Tank's voice was sarcastic but Brennan frowned and shrugged.  
"Yeah, I – I guess so." He started, "No need to over complicate things." He added.  
"You know, it might have been a good idea to think of a plan before we came charging into one of the biggest anti-mutant headquarters in the world." Jesse said with a cocked eyebrow and Brennan shot him an annoyed glance from the corner of his eyes.  
"Not helping, Jesse." He shot angrily but there was a hint of humour in his voice. The humour helped him relax a little. Despite his cocky exterior and fierce determination he was till scared of going back into this building. Still had the nagging worry that somehow they would be captured again. Not just him but his friends too. He didn't think he could live with knowing Fenn was back in there because of him – not when he had promised his young friend he would be okay. And Jesse – Jesse wouldn't kill an innocent to save his own life, he wouldn't last more than a few days in there. As for Tank, he knew he would be fine in there but yet…the people than ran this place were manipulative, greedy bastards. And the people that came to watch the fights - sadistic cowards. Tank would be a real 'crowd pleaser' there was no way he'd be let out after ten kills. He might even be kept in there forever.

"So are we going in or not?" Tank's rough voice dragged Brennan out of his worrying thoughts.  
"Er…I…" The dark haired elemental shook his head fiercely as if trying to shake out the disturbing images in his mind. "Of course we are." He said, striding confidently towards the door, only to stagger backwards and yelp with pain as he impacted with some kind of energy field and orange lightening flickered over his hand briefly.  
"Brennan, are you alright?" Jesse was quickly by his side and he nodded, shaking his stinging hand.  
"I'm fine." He muttered through clenched teeth before giving in to the pain and shouting "Shit that hurts"  
"Looks like we need to find another way in." Fenn spoke up and Jesse nodded in agreement.  
"I'm not risking phasing through that." He inclined his head in the direction of the force field.  
"Wh-what are we gonna do?" Fenn spoke up, turning to Brennan. "You were just joking about not having a plan, right, Bren?" His voice held a tinge of expectancy that made Brennan clench his teeth- who did the kid think he was? James fucking Bond?  
"Of course I wasn't joking!" He spat out angrily. "Why the hell do you think I tried the door"  
"Hey"  
"Brennan that's not fair." Tank and Jesse spoke up simultaneously and Brennan sat down dejectedly on the curb.  
"Sorry Fenn." He grumbled, not quite ready to meet the kid's eyes just yet. "I'm just angry at myself for not thinking this through"  
"It's okay." Fenn smiled. "We'll just think of a plan now." He smiled gently and Brennan couldn't help the weak smile spreading to his own features.  
"Maybe we should go back to Sanctuary, tell Adam, get Shalimar and Emma to help us." Jesse suggested.  
"And my sister." Fenn added, "She's strong AND she's been in here before"  
"Maybe you're-"

The sound of people approaching cut Brennan off mid sentence and, on instinct he darted behind the nearby trash cans. He was quickly joined by Fenn, Jesse and Tank, luckily the collection of bins and boxes was tall and wide enough to hide them all. As the sounds grew closer Brennan looked to Jesse and frowned, seeing the same expression mirrored on the face of his best friend. This didn't sound like an ordinary rabble of people, it sounded more like some sort of military group. There were barked commands and synchronised footsteps – it wasn't until they heard,  
"Okay the force field's going down in...ten…" That realisation dawned and they both knew then, there would be no going back to Sanctuary for backup. This was their one chance to get past that force field and they were taking it.

"Nine." Brennan got to his haunches, crouching low enough to remain hidden by the boxes as he made his way closer to the mystery people who were now outside the building. He didn't have time to check everything and the darkness limited his vision but from what he could tell they were wearing the uniforms he had seen the guards wear.

"Eight." He could hear Jesse, Fenn and Tank moving quietly into position behind him. The huge elemental moving with more grace than Brennan ever would have believed him capable of.

"Seven." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the guards. There was another with them. A mutant Brennan guessed from the way the person was hanging. Brennan couldn't tell if they were male or female.

"Six."  
"Brennan do we charge?" Fenn's panicked voice in his ear.  
"Not yet"

"Five"  
"Wait." He could feel the agitation of his fellow mutants like it was something physical but he had to wait. He had no way of knowing that the force field wouldn't require some kind of code to be activated after the countdown had run down. He had to wait.

"Four"  
"Brennan"  
"Wait"

"Three"  
A jolt from Jesse but Brennan grabbed hold of his wrist – holding him still.

"Two."  
"Brennan!" A desperate whisper from Fenn.  
"Runt it's time to move." Even Tank sounded panicked but Brennan shook his head.

"One"  
A flicker of orange and the guards started to step forward.  
"Go!" Brennan hissed as he leapt forward out his crouch, ploughing into one of the guards with all the strength he could muster. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tank pull himself up to full height but was brought back to his current situation when the guard he had pushed over rolled on top of him punching him in the face. The elemental could hear safety catches being clicked off guns and the crackle of electricity as he struggled with his opponent. As he rolled over using his weight to press his adversary down he saw a flash of red streak past his vision and heard the guard scream and drop his gun. As Brennan ploughed both his fists into the guards face, he winced at the crack of bone as he broke the man's nose. At the same time he heard the gun fire and feared the worst but as he slammed the guard's head against the concrete and stood up, he could see Jesse was phased yet the stupid guard was still emptying his cartridge, totally unaware of the massed mutant behind him until Tank had swung his massed arm into the remaining guard's head and the man was promptly unconscious.

"Get to the door." Brennan didn't have time for niceties, for all he knew the force field could be up again at any second. As he sprinted for the entrance he saw the mutant the guards had been carrying sprawled out on the floor, yet slowly regaining consciousness. "Tank, bring her in with us." He yelled, clutching the door handle and flinging it open. Within less than twenty seconds after the fight his new team were all safely inside and none the worse for wear. As he looked down the corridor and heard more footsteps approaching, sounds of confused shouting echoing in his ears he knew the real challenge….was just beginning.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: More apologies for the formatting guys :( I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next series of guards posed far less of a challenge than the previous set, forced into a corridor only two men wide the guards were easy pickings as Brennan and Fenn stood back to back and launched their respective tesla coils. Once the four were down Brennan patted Fenn on the back and started to survey his surroundings. As the mutant looked around he could tell this entrance probably wasn't the one used by the spectators. The corridor he and his team stood had a cold concrete floor and damp walls. Most of the lights were either flickering or completely off and the light from the few lamps that did shine was dimmed by a layer of dust and cobwebs over the bare bulb.

"Well, it ain't a five star, that's for sure." Tank's drawl cut the air and Brennan smiled grimly, memories of his last visit to this place slowly surfacing.

"You got that right." He muttered grimly, his enthusiasm over beating the guards and getting into the complex slowly evaporating as he considered the real challenge ahead. "Tank, Jesse, did you guys come out this way last time?" He asked and Jesse shook his head.

"No, I don't recognise this bit." Jesse answered and Brennan ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, well we'd better get moving guys" Brennan cast a glance down to the unconscious girl slumped against the wall. "We'll leave her here for now." He was talking to himself as much as to his team but everyone seemed happy with his decision. "We'll get her on the way out. Let's get going." Brennan patted Fenn on the shoulder. "Fenn, you give me a yell if you recognise anything, okay"  
Fenn nodded. "I'll try, Brennan." Brennan gave the kid a smile and then turned to the two elementals.

"Tank, you take the front, you can mass if we get into any trouble." Brennan smiled knowing Tank's huge size would finally come in handy, he was wide enough to shield both Fenn and Brennan from any bullets or projectiles. With Jesse bringing up the rear Fenn and himself would be safe and free to concentrate on keeping a lookout and trying to spot any sign of Cathrine.

1111111111111111

As the party reached the end of the corridor, Brennan could see that their walkway was actually raised. As he peered down over the barriers on either side of the bridge he could see the rows of cells and cages and shuddered at the memory of being trapped in one of those. Beside him he could feel Fenn tense up and he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Fenn, what block is this?" His question served not only to gain information but also to keep the teenager grounded and stop him from slipping into any flashbacks.

"Earth elemental." Fenn's voice was quiet but Brennan could see the boy was thinking hard, planning escape routes, thinking back to his memories of the layout of the place.

"Are you sure?" Brennan didn't doubt the kids capabilities but this bloch to him looked just like any other. How could the boy know what type of mutants these were just by looking?

"Positive." Fenn answered. "The cells are made of steel, not stones, so the earth elementals can't move them. There's also a tiny chute that the owners drop vitamin supplements. Earth elementals can die if they don't get their RDA of vitamin D, that's the vitamin you get from exposure to the Sun"

"Okay. Good, kid." Brennan was impressed at the boy's knowledge, they could have done with that sort of knowledge a lot of times on missions. There was only so much Adam could learn without having actually done any fighting. "So where do we go from here? How do you get to where Catherine is?" Brennan couldn't help feeling excited. He was finally gonna get to keep his promise, to fulfil his goal. Then, once he had done that he would go back to Sanctuary, rally the rest of Mutant X and Fenn's sister. Then they'd bust this joint!

"Which block is she in?" Brennan hadn't realised how crushing one question could be until Fenn spoke that one tiny sentence.

"I…she…" Brennan stumbled back a little at the realisation. How could he have been so stupid not to have thought of that before they set off? It was embarrassing to admit but soul crushing to realise as he spoke his answer in little more than a whisper. "I don't know"

"You-you don't-"  
Jesse could hear the incredulous tone in Fenn's voice and he cut the boy off with a stern shake of his head. He understood the kid's confusion, the teen looked up to Brennan, seemed to see him as almost invincible despite having seen him unconscious and beaten. Despite having been an almost equal match for him in a fight. Jesse couldn't understand the kid's idealisation of his friend, Fenn was a match for him in strength and speed and it's not like Brennan was a master tactician as this latest calamity was proving. He guessed it must be something to do with Brennan's personality – Brennan always seemed so confident and sure of himself, Fenn didn't seem to have realised that a lot of the time it was a front put up by Brennan. Now, faced with a Brennan who wasn't his cocky, confident self, the boy was confused. Nevertheless, what Brennan needed now was an idea of where to start, even if it was totally wrong. Once Brennan had a destination to work towards he would be alright. And the only on of them who any idea of where that destination would be was the scarred elemental beside him.

"Fenn. Can you think of where they keep the psyonic mutants?" Fenn shook his head in reply and Jesse fought back a sigh of frustration.

"There isn't a block for psionic mutants." Fenn's explanation eased his frustration. "They don't use psionics for fighting, only for healing"  
Jesse wasn't sure whether this information was useful or not so he pressed ahead with more wuestions.

"Is there some sort of infirmary?" He asked but Fenn's cynical look gave him the answer. It seemed he had touched a sore spot, no doubt there would have been times where the blonde would have longed for nothing more than a soft bed and a needle to ease some of his pain. But this wasn't a therapy session, this was a rescue mission and that was what they needed to focus on. "Then where did the healing take place?" Jesse hoped there was some sort of designated area, there was no way they could search the whole complex for just one mutant without being caught.

"There's a block, to the South. It's at the back of the complex away from the fighting arena. She might be there." Fenn clearly didn't like having all the responsibility placed on him and Jesse hated to put the kid on the spot but it was necessary.

"How far is it"

"We have to go through the water block." Jesse cursed quietly and heard Tank do the same. Water was the worst element they wanted to be up against with two lighting elementals.

"There's no other way?" His voice may have sounded a little desperate but he didn't care. This mission was going so badly, what had they been thinking trying to do this on their own? "No." Fenn shook his head slightly then lifted it to look at Jesse.

"It's alright Jesse. They'd sprayed us a lot with sprinklers when we were…here." Jesse watched Fenn shake his head a little as if to shake the bad memories out of his head. "I built up a bit of immunity to it. It shouldn't weaken me as much as Brennan"  
Jesse nodded. It wasn't ideal but it would do.

"Brennan, you following all this?" He turned to his distressed friend who was rubbing his head with his hand.

"Yea…yeah, South I got it." It wasn't as confident an answer as Jesse would have liked to hear but it let it slide. As much as he hated to admit it…at the minute they had very little to be confident about.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Um...hey guys O.o; How's it going? Anyone still reading this? lol. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been working on my SG1 fictions and my exams have been on and Mutant X isn't on the telly any more blah, blah, blah. Aaaaanyways, I thought I shoudl put another chapter up but, be warned, it is a shorty - I just wanted to see if anyone (apart from you Brennanfreak : D) was still interested in this. Anyways, try to enjoy ;)**

-----

The complex was surprisingly free of guards and Jesse couldn't help the sickening feeling rising in his stomach. This mission had gone far too well so far. They were far too exposed on this walkway and the lack of guards worried him. It was only a matter of time before the unconscious guards woke up and reported them or were found by their superiors. And the eerie quietness of the place worried him too - from the little Brennan had told him the place was usually teeming with sadistic guards looking to issue some punishment.

"Fenn?" He called quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of the already agitated Brennan. The blonde turned and Jesse was shocked all over again by the horrific scarring on the blonde's face. He knew Brennan hadn't meant to case burns like on that but…it had still been done…to little more than a kid really. Sometimes Brennan's power scared him a little.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" Jesse shook his head to shake the dark thoughts from his head. "Why is it so quiet? I mean, where are all the guards?"

Fenn, sighed as he walked.

"There's probably a…a fight going on."

"Oh…" Jesse didn't know what to say knowing two mutants were nearby fighting to the death.

"When the guards come back from watching a fight…they're usually drunk. It means their judgement and co-ordination are off. It'll probably give us the advantage in a fight since we're not…"

Jesse watch Fenn swallow deeply.

"Since we're not trapped in a cage this time."

"Alright that's good." Jesse smiled as he spoke, this was definitely good news. He was starting to think they might actually have a chance at winning this thing.

------

It took them forty minutes to walk the length of the 'Earth' block much to Brennan's annoyance. It was all Fenn's fault, the kid had stopped to talk to one of his earth element friends. Of course the earth guy, Jonathon, had been totally confused by the whole situation and Fenn had wanted to explain it all to him. Brennan had literally had to drag the kid away.

"I'll get you out on the way back." The kid had promised his friend as Brennan had dragged him away. Brennan snorted, the boy could do whatever he wanted once he had helped them free Catherine. But the mission was to free Catherine, not some dumb Earth elemental. He didn't want to be harsh to the kid but it wasn't right to pick and choose who else to save. Other's would probably just slow them down anyway – even more than Fenn had done already.

------

"We _will _come back for him, won't we Jesse?"

Jesse could hear the almost-tears in Fenn's voice and he placed a comforting arm around the teenager's shoulder.

"Of course we will." He promised. Just maybe not in this trip…he added silently in his head. The way Brennan was acting, he was turning out to be a liability to the team. In fact he had been acting weird ever since he got back. That was to be expected of course after being in a hellhole like this for months but Brennan's symptoms had been far from the normal PTSD Fenn was suffering. This psyonic woman had become an _obsession_. He thought back in time and remembered Brennan's aggressiveness as he had literally dragged Fenn away from his imprisoned friend. Remembered the almost depressive slump Brennan had gone into when he thought they might not have been able to rescue this Catherine. And even bringing them on this mission in the first place. Jesse sighed in frustration, what had he been thinking agreeing to this? Why hadn't he informed Adam about this? Sarah, Shalimar and Emma would have been perfect additions to the team, they would have been almost unstoppable. He had only gone because he had been feeling guilty about not being able to help on the last mission to rescue Brennan. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Brennan had known this – but surely Brennan wouldn't exploit his friends like that.

Maybe the **old **Brennan wouldn't Jesse thought grimly, but whoever had come back from this place, carried in Tank's arms, it certainly wasn't the old Brennan.

------

Tank stopped at the door to the next block. It was painted with a blue stripe down the middle which he assumed meant it was the water block. He grunted and had to force himself from massing reflexively when he felt something impact his back.

"Watch where you're walking, runt." He snapped angrily, turning to look at the dark haired elemental. The guy, Brennan, had been starting to irritate him more and more as the mission went on. Tank was the first to admit he had a quick temper, Hell he was **proud **of his short fuse, but he knew that it wasn't unreasonable for him to get agitated with the way the brat was behaving.

"What the Hell are you doing stopping like that!"

The runt looked like he was about to take a swing at him. Tank smirked feeling his molecules shift a little – let him try…

"In case you didn't notice from down there, shorty, there's a door here." Tank snarled sarcastically and turned to the other molecular, what was his name? Jess or something…

"Hey, what we doing now, Jess?"

This planning wasn't really Tank's kind of thing. The runt had said this mission was gonna be exciting.

"What the Hell are you waiting for?"

Brennan's angry shout did nothing to worry Tank as he calmly raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side.

"You been drinking, runt?" He asked sarcastically, "Cos if you wanna get your little ladyfriend out of here alive you oughta try and stick on the right side of me."

"Well, we should try and move quickly through this water block and get as far through as we can before the guards get back."

Tank shrugged at Jesse's reply, before promptly massing his foot and kicking the metal door off it's hinges.

"Whatever you say, brains."

The molecular smiled as the door hit the walkway with a loud, metallic crash, this should be where things finally got interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hi to the two fans of the story. I'm glad you like it even though it's nearly at an end now. **

The mere sight of the water block was enough to make Jesse curse. It was worse than he possibly could've imagined. The raised walkway still ran throughout the block but it was wet and rusty with water that leaked from the ceiling. Even worse was the ten metre wide channel of water that ran parallel to the walkway. If Fenn or Brennan were to fall into that they'd be no match in a fight against a guard. No, they needed to get through here quickly.

"Guys?" Jesse started, greeted by an inquisitive look from Fenn, a bored glance from Tank and an irritable,

"What?"

From Brennan which the molecular forced himself to ignore.

"I think we should pick up the pace a little in here. This is not a place we want to be in long." He said solemnly and saw Brennan's eyes flash with excitement – no doubt at the prospect of reaching Catherine quicker.

"We can't make too much noise though, Jesse. This block is tiled, sound travels far."

Jesse nodded thoughtfully, that was a point indeed. He raised his eyebrows a little. The kid was a pretty good tactician.

"Alright we'll…" The sound of a rhythmic, metallic banging brought Jesse out of his thoughts and he looked up just in time to see Brennan sprinting away. The sound of his footsteps echoed long after however.

"Dammit." He cursed before nodding to the others to give chase.

---

The sound of Tank's footsteps alone would have been enough to wake the dead, let alone any guards still about. Fenn had long since disappeared from Jesse's view, but it didn't surprise him, the kid was just a quick as Brennnan although Jesse doubted he had the same stamina. Not that Jesse was particularly confident in his own ability to keep up this pace for much longer. The rhythmic pounding of his footsteps and the thought of Fenn or Brennan in danger forced him to keep running but his legs and lungs were started to burn and he was sure he could taste blood in his mouth. But he just knew he had to keep running. There was no other choice.

---

Fenn had barely put his foot down on the steel walkway before he lifted it again. He was running as fast as the day McLaren's goons had been after him, perhaps faster. He couldn't let Brennan go in there alone. He must've alerted all the guards within a mile radius by now – there would be countless patrols on their way. As he pivoted on his heel and rounded the next corner Fenn's racing heart skipped a beat in surprise as he finally set his eyes on Brennan. The vision of his goal spurred him to increase his speed and despite his heavy breathing he managed to shout out,

"Brennan!"

Brennan was almost at the door now and Fenn couldn't let him open it. There would be guards on the other side. Guards with guns and there was no Jesse or Tank here to protect them.

"Brennan you have to wait!" He shouted as Brennan's hand clasped the handle. His shout seemed to have worked, he thought as he _finally _caught up to Brennan and bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"We…we'll have to wait for Jesse and Tank." He panted, looking up at Brennan as he spoke. "The guards on the other side will have guns and…" Fenn trailed off as he straightened up and he took in the slightly crazed look in Brennan's eyes.

"Brennan…what?"

"You're LYING!" The force of Brennan's voice caused him to step back a little and Fenn frowned. He knew Brennan had been worried and stressed out about this mission but surely he wasn't going to throw **all **reason out of the window.

"No…Brennan…." Fenn tried to keep his body language relaxed. "But we need-"

"**I'M **going to be the one who saves her! Not Tank or Fenn!" Fenn swallowed as Brennan took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

"And not you!" Brennan was still yelling even though they were face to face and Fenn found himself straining to hear the sound of Jesse and Tank's footsteps in the distance. Brennan was seriously worrying him now.

"She's **MY **friend, Fenn. She could've healed you but she didn't she helped **me**. And **I'll **be the one that saves her."

Fenn felt his eyes narrowing at the comment. The memory of their time together built a bubble of anger in Fenn's chest – after all he had done to help Brennan. Treating his injuries, fighting for him, saving his life and now coming on this stupid deathwish of a mission…

"What the Hell is wrong with you!" He eventually erupted, the bubble of anger bursting, flooding his system with adrenaline and dopamine and sending his heart racing again.

The sight of Brennan's newly formed Tesla coil should've frightened him but instead he drew on his personality from the arena – when Brennan had been just another opponent, just another obstacle on the road to escape. He wasn't even conscious of his own hands forming a ball of lightning until he felt the tingle in his fingertips.

"You **won't **take her from me!"

Fenn was alarmed to see Brennan's lightening speeding towards his own head…Brennan really was trying to kill him. /Well, no thanks./ He thought, backflipping to a safe distance before firing his own lightning and deflecting the stream so it impacted the wall. He had enough scarring on his face for one lifetime…thanks to the man in front of him and this thought spurred him forward. His eyes narrowed as he watched Brenna's hands making the familiar movements to form another coil and he clenched his right hand into a fist, lightening engulfing his knuckles as he ran forward, arm bent at the elbow and his parallel to his face causing crimson shadows to dance over his face.

Time seemed to slow for a second as he launched his attack straight at Brennan's face and he could see the path of his own fist through the air and hear the crackle of electricity. He waited to hear the snap of bone as his fist impacted Brennan's nose but the minute it connected he felt what seemed like fire in his rib cage as Brennan launched his tesla coil and all the breath emptied from the blonde's body.

---

Jesse felt himself skidding to a halt at the sight that greeted his eyes. Fenn was bent almost double and Jesse could see Brennan's nose was broken. As he rushed forward to tend to the two men he was shocked to see Brennan launch a sickening uppercut to Fenn's jaw that sent the blonde hurting over the barricade and off the walkway into the water below.

---

Fenn was falling. He could hear the whistling of the wind in his ears and the dim crackle of the dying lightening around his fist but he was most aware of the grey edges around his vision and his body's screaming commands for him to breathe. But he couldn't. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't move, even as he felt himself impact the water he just felt his body curl into a ball as he sank through the liquid. He needed to move his arms and legs but his body wouldn't obey him and Fenn realised, with surprising clarity for an oxygen starved brain…he was going to die.

**AAN: That enough action Brennanfreak? Hee hee **


	21. Chapter 21

Jesse knew he should be reacting. He had to move to help Fenn or to stop Brennan…he had to do **something**. Yet all he could do was stand frozen in place as he watched Fenn sink in the channel of water and his mind repeated the same phrase over and over. _"Brennan just tried to kill Fenn. **Brennan **just tried to **kill **Fenn." _Yet as much as he said it and as much as the evidence towards him proved it Jesse just couldn't believe such a thing could happen. Had the months Brennan had spent here changed his friend so much? How could this man he viewed as a brother have become so cruel?

The sound of a second splash jumped Jesse out of his thoughts and he saw Tank swim to the bottom of the water, before hauling Fenn's unresponsive body onto the tiled floor. Jesse closed his eyes and prayed briefly that the young elemental was just unconscious and not dead before turning to face Brennan.

"Brennan….what the Hell?!" Was all he could manage to stammer out, his brain still struggling to accept the reality of what had just happened.

"Are you coming or not?" Was Brennan's cool reply as he turned towards the door, this one marked with a pink stripe.

"Brennan, wait a minute." Jesse shook his head, confused, not understanding Brennan's cool attitude at all. "What you just did-"

"I did what I had to, Jesse!" The dark haired elemental span around to face the younger molecular. "You're supposed to be my friend, why can't you understand that?"

"Brennan I…" Jesse couldn't finish his sentence. Could he really say that he thought of Brennan as a friend after what had just happened? He supposed not. Yet at the same time he still couldn't allow Brennan to walk into that room alone. Despite everything that Brennan had done, Jesse wouldn't allow him to die. At least, not before finding the route of this obsessive behaviour. "I'm coming, Brennan." He replied in a monotone before looking down where Tank was holding a limp Fenn.

"He's breathing!" Tank called up to them and Jesse couldn't hold his sigh of relief. "You go ahead, Jess." The large molecular called up, "Keep an eye on our resident psycho there!" Jesse couldn't help but chuckle despite the severity of the situation and he nodded in reply before pointing to the lifeless teenager in Tank's arms and adding.

"Take care of him."

* * *

This time it was Jesse who broke down the door, staying massed in front of Brennan as he took in the room they found themselves in - this was no prison, or at least, it was a comfortable one if it was. There was soft, wall to wall carpeting and walls were decorated with paintings and pictures. However, he barely had any time to take in all of this before a male voice caught his attention and he slipped back to his normal state, unable to hold his breath any longer.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mulwray, I've been waiting for you." Jesse frowned as he took in the suited man. "I see you brought a friend." The man continued, "Well, several friends although I notice you took dealt with the other two before my guards had a chance to."

Jesse shivered at this, how did this man know what had happened? How did he know Brennan's name? Could this unknown man have been watching them the whole time?

"It's a shame…" The man mused, "I was looking forward to seeing young Fenn again, he brought me a lot of profit." Jesse clenched his fists, wanting to take a swing at this man as he casually discussed the young elemental as if he was no more than a business investment.

"Where's Catherine?!" He heard Brennan shout and suddenly he was pushed to the side as Brennan stalked towards to the suited man. "Tell me where she is!"

"Well now…" The man smirked, completely unfazed by Brennan's tirade, "That is the question isn't it?"

"Tell me where she is!" Jesse watched as lightning began to fork along the length of Brennan's arm, he had no doubt that Brennan would resort to violence if necessary.

"There's no need for threats, Mr. Mulwray." The man chuckled. "I'd be more than happy for you to see my favourite psionic."

Jesse didn't like the sadistic glare in the suited man's eyes and something about the man's tone set him on edge.

"Catherine." The man called with mock-sweetness, "Mr. Mulwray wishes to see you."

* * *

Brennan kept his eyes trained on the door at the back of the room, the one still on its hinges, as he listened to McLaren's words. Could it finally be that he was going to see Catherine? He could barely breathe as the door opened and the woman that had occupied al his thoughts for weeks entered the room.

"Catherine!" He called out, checking the brown hired psionic to make sure she was unharmed. "I came back for you." He choked out tearfully, "I kept my promise." He smiled, confused when the woman gave him what looked more like a smirk than a smile.

"Of course you did." She replied coldly, "Everybody does."

"W-what?" Brennan stammered out. "What do you mean?"

"Oh dear…" The brunette sneered sarcastically, "Did I say something to upset you?"

"Catherine, stop teasing the man." McLaren scolded but the smiles they shot each other showed that they were both enjoying whatever sick game they were playing.

"Listen…what was your name again?" Catherine began and Brennan could almost feel his heart splintering, after all they had been through the woman didn't even remember his name?

"B-Brennan…" He stammered out, unable to do anything else, his brain struggling to make sense of the situation.

"Listen, Brennan, sorry to break it to ya honey but you aren't the first guy that's come to 'save' me, it's somewhat of a regular occurrence."

"What…what do you mean?" Brennan couldn't believe that the cruel and uncaring woman before him was really the same woman that had cared for him and treated his injuries.

"We saw potential in you, Mr. Mulwray, the potential for you to earn us a lot of money that is." McLaren explained, "We weren't going to let you leave us after you won but at the moment we lack the time and resources to bring back mutants we have set free."

"So…" Catherine picked up where McLaren had left off, "We have **them **come back to **us**."

Brennan's eyes widened as realisation finally began to dawn on him.

"There were more than just calming thoughts in those blasts I gave you." The psionic laughed, "There _may_ have been a few…" She paused, searching for the right word, "…suggestions in there too."

* * *

Jesse took a quick breath in at the implication of the psionic woman's words. As dire as the situation was he couldn't help but feel relieved – if what this woman was saying was true then all the things Brennan had said and done hadn't been his fault. It had been because Catherine had interfered with his brain, with his thoughts. It made sense now – Brennan had become more obsessed as time had gone on, obviously the effect became stronger the longer the mutant under the woman's influence was away from the arena. And as wonderful as it was to know that Brennan really hadn't become a bad person by choice it still didn't help them get out of this situation, Jesse looked around as he heard footsteps behind him and several guards came through the gap where the door had just been, a situation that was getting very dangerous, very quickly. 


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I promised I'd finish this and I never break a promise, lol. I'm sitll truckin'.**

Jesse felt as though his brain was trying to process a hundred things at once and he wasn't sure what to turn his attention to first. His immediate reaction was to check on his best friend whose nose was still streaming blood but common sense soon kicked in and the molecular found himself turning to look over the walkway at Fenn currently sinking like a stone to the bottom of the shallow channel of water.

"Fenn!" Jesse's vocal chords caught up with his brain and everything seemed to come back into focus as his mind finally began to process the situation.

"I've got him. You deal with your psycho friend." Tank clapped Jesse on the shoulder before vaulting over the balcony with surprising grace for such a large man. The 'clunk' when Tank's heavy body landed on the tiled floor was loud enough to draw the attention of all the water mutants in the block but it was barely a flicker in Jesse's attention as he turned to study Brennan.

"What the Hell?!" OK, so it wasn't the most sensitive or diplomatic thing to say in the circumstances but it truly was the only expression which could sum up Jesse's conflicting emotions and confused state of mind.

"Hm." Brennan grunted, wiping away the blood with streaked his nose and upper lip, his gaze followed Jesse's to where Tank was pulling Fenn's limp body out of the water. "I told him not to get in my way." The elemental shrug with one shoulder as Jesse turned to look at him with an accusing stare.

"Brennan…you…"Jesse struggled to spit the words out, there were so many things he wanted to say that shouldn't even have needed to be said in the first place. Sure, he occasionally found himself arguing with Brennan, the man was an ex-criminal it was to be expected, but he'd thought that they were pretty clear on the issue that murdering in cold blood was bad. "You could have killed him!" He finally blurted out, stepping back a pace subconsciously at the sinister gleam in Brennan's brown eyes as the Elemental smirked at him.

"What did you think I was trying to do?"

And it was at that point that Jesse realised that by agreeing to go on this mission he may have made the biggest mistake of his life. He turned to look at Tank who was checking Fenn's vitals…possibly they all had.

* * *

"It's not my fault the kid got lucky. At least he's out of the way, huh?" Brennan seemed completely oblivious to Jesse's outrage and confusion. "But maybe he had a point, you'd better mass and stand in front of me, I can hardly rescue Catherine if I'm dead can I?"

"_Maybe you should have thought about that when you took all those careless risks." _Jesse wanted to say but he knew that with Brennan's current state of mind it wouldn't be a wise move. As he glanced between Tank, Fenn and Brennan, the young molecular tried to calm himself enough to think through his options. The first and currently most appealing option was to knock Brennan out cold and get out of the arena before the guards they had obviously alerted showed up. However, he couldn't be sure that Brennan wouldn't try to kill him and that would leave only Brennan and Tank to deal with the guards when they arrived meaning they'd probably all get killed. It seemed the most viable option was to go along with Brennan's plan, rescue this Catherine person, get the Hell out of there and then try and figure out what on Earth was going through Brennan's mind.

"Yeah, sure thing." Jesse replied to Brennan's plan in a monotone but the elemental didn't seem to notice. "Tank, are you two…" Jesse let his words trail off, the meaning behind them was obvious.

"I'm alright, the kid's breathing but we need to get him looked at – could be some serious internal damage here."

Not a flicker of guilt passed over Brennan's face and Jesse forced down his concern for the other electric elemental on the team. He couldn't let that cloud his thoughts during the confrontation.

"Look after him." He ordered simply. There were so many unspoken commands in that sentence Jesse was even sure he could have voiced them all but Tank seemed to understand his meaning as he nodded solemnly.

"Come back alive." He replied, equally as simple. It wasn't the most poetic or sentimental piece he'd ever heard but it was sincere and Jesse smiled and nodded in reply. As screwed up as the situation was, he was touched by Tank's reluctant concern.

"Alright, Brennan." Even talking to Brennan felt weird now, Jesse observed as he spoke without even a trace of enthusiasm. "Let's finish this."

* * *

He hadn't been completely sure, as he had kicked down that final steel door, what he had been expecting to find behind it. Possibly a dungeon or some sort of cage, but an office? That had been pretty much the last thing on Jesse Kilmartin's mind and yet it was the sight that greeted him. And, he had to admit, it was a pretty nice looking office at that. The soft maroon carpet beneath his feet was a welcome change from the cold steel he had grown used to and the soft glow of a light bulb suspended from above was far more preferable to his eyes than the harsh glow from the halogen lamps that had illuminated his journey to this place. Certainly, this didn't seem like the lair of a brutal slave ring owner. On the other hand the artwork that decorated the walls, each piece undoubtedly an original and thick leather bound volumes that rested on an antique bookshelf certainly suggested the occupant was a man of wealth. Positioned near the back wall of the room was a polished mahogany desk littered with paperwork and Jesse began to move forward cautiously, trying to ignore Brennan's frustrated mumblings.

"There's nothing there that is of any interested to you Mr. Kilmartin."

Okay, that certainly wasn't Brennan. Jesse spun round to face the source of the voice. His brow furrowing in confusion at the sight of a suited, well-groomed, middle-aged man.

"McLaren!"

"This is him?" Jesse asked in reaction to Brennan's furious yell, instinctively moving to stand in front of his friend.

"I would have introduced myself eventually." The man smirked "And don't worry, I know who you two are. Mr. Mulwray and I have been rather closely acquainted." The smugness and self satisfaction in the man's voice both annoyed and unnerved Jesse. How could this man be so confident when he was unarmed and up against two mutants?

"Where's Cath-"

"Aaah, Catherine…" McLaren cut Brennan off with a put-upon sigh. "Let me guess. You've come back for her, right? You promised you'd save her?" The man laughed, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that. I thought you might be different, Brennan Mulwray, but it seems you're just as gullible as everyone else."

"What?" Brennan stammered, he didn't like to admit it but McLaren's cryptic statements were confusing him and knocking him off guard, just like, he presumed, they were supposed to.

"Did it ever cross you mind…" Both the elemental and the molecular jumped at the sound of a new, female voice as a brown haired woman entered the office. "…that I might not want to leave?


End file.
